Mélodie d'un soir
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Perso principal: Sara. MiSa apres la fin de la saison 1 mais a ma sauce. Sara n'est pas inquiété pour l'évasion de Michael, elle change de travail et un soir il lui rend visite... PAS DE GUIMAUVE. Epilogue en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Donc j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir vu le téléfilm « Mélodie d'un soir » avec l'actrice Laura Leighton, bien que l'histoire n'est pas le même.

**Auteur **: Moi

**Genre** : Drame MiSa

**Résumé** : Je reprend l'histoire après la fin de la saison 1 mais je vais retouché la suite.

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note** :Perso moi j'ai stopper la saison 3 après la mort de Sara donc après la suite peu avoir des spoilers ou pas…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cette nuit là j'ai fait la pire chose de ma vie ou peut être la meilleure. Je me rappel la première fois qu'il à posé sont regard sur moi, ses caresses clandestines et inopportunes, notre premier baiser. Cette nuit là j'ai laissé cette porte ouverte pour lui, il m'a charmé, il m'a convaincu et cette nuit là il est devenu hors la loi.

Je n'ai pas été inquiété par son évasion bien que ce soit de ma faute, j'ai quitter mon travail à Fox River, maintenant je travail dans la clinique qui se trouve à quelques minutes de chez moi.

Depuis son évasion je n'est eu aucune nouvelle de Michael a part les quelques origami qu'il ma envoyé. Il hante mes journées et mes nuits, je ne compte plus les nuits blanches ou écourtées par des rêves érotiques.

Je me rappel de ce vendredi soir, j'étais rentré tard du travail, il faisait déjà nuit. J'ai pris une douche et je me suis installé devant la télévision qui parlait bien sur de la cavale des évadés de Fox River. Une personne frappe à la porte, je me lève et vais ouvrir.

Mon cœur palpite, il se tient devant moi. Je l'ai fais entrer et lui ai offert un café, je lui demande pourquoi il est venu, il me répond qu'il voulait s'excuser, je lui ai dis qu'être ici était dangereux pour lui, il me dit qu'il voulait prendre le risque.

On a discuter pendant plusieurs heures et les choses ont dérapés, il a posé sa main sur mon poignet, j'ai ancré mon regard dans le sien, il a délicatement posé sa main sur ma joue, il s'est rapproché de moi me laissant le choix de m'écarter, j'ai tout simplement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les choses se sont gâter, je les emmener dans ma chambre, nous avons passer la nuit ensemble…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila une petite suite. Je suis désolé mais entre les vacances et les bac blancs j'ai pas trop le temps...**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Au petit matin je me réveilla, un court instant j'avais oublier ou j'étais, avec qui et qu'est ce qu'il c'était passer. Mais je retournai à ma douce réalité quand je me rendis compte que mon oreiller était passé d'un blanc synthétique à un torse tatouer. Il était là, l'homme le plus rechercher d'Amérique ce trouvait dans mon lit, il dort toujours. Je reste une dizaine de minutes terrorisée à la manière dont allait ce dérouler ce début de matinée. Après tout, c'est à peine si nous nous connaissons réellement, notre vie commune ce résulte en court moment de gestes et de regards volés. J'ai l'impression de revivre le jour où j'ai perdu ma virginité, terrorisée et angoissée par l'idée de me réveiller à côté d'un garçon qui m'avait vu nue. Les femmes et probablement certains garçons savent sûrement de quoi je parle, cette petite honte si difficile a décrire…

Je réuni tout mon courage pour enfin bouger, je bouge doucement la tête pour chercher un vêtement m'appartenant, je glisse doucement du lit pour ne pas qu'il se réveille, chose difficile pour réussite. C'est probablement tous ces jours de cavales qu'il l'a littéralement usé. J'ai vais dans la cuisine, rangeant quelques affaires qui traînent sur le sol et dans les alentours.

Je déjeune, décidemment Michael Scofield est une vraie marmotte, j'en profite pour aller me laver. Je passai non loin de la chambre en sortant de la salle de bain, trouvant un lit déserté, je rentre doucement mais il n'est pas là, je pars alors dans la cuisine où je le retrouve vêtu d'un caleçon et de sa chemise ce préparant un café… Je m'approche doucement…

**Sara** : Hey…

Il se retourne,

**Michael** : Hey, bien dormis ?

**Sara** avec un petit sourire amusé : Assez

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement. Il me détache de lui…

**Sara** : Tu repars quand ?

**Michael** : (soupir) Demain après-midi au plus tard…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Nous avons passé chaque moment ensemble, le dimanche en fin d'après midi il me quitta. C'est quelques deux jours avait été les plus exceptionnels de ma vie. Je lui demandai quand il reviendrait me voir, il me répondit aussitôt qu'il le pourrait.

Le lendemain matin je repris mon petit train de vie habituel, les premiers jours fut difficiles, je pouvait encore sentir sa présence dans mon appartement. Chaque soir et chaque matin je restais des dizaines de minutes allongée dans mon lit repensant à ses moments intimes que nous avions partagés. Chacun de mes rêves étaient hanté par cet homme, parfait je croyais l'apercevoir, mais a chaque fois ce n'était qu'un mirage.

Rapidement un mois passa, et je n'eu aucune nouvelle de Michael, puis rapidement une angoisse s'empara de moi, plus les semaines passaient et plus je redoutais ce dure retour à la réalité…

Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi que je n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Michael, un soir où je faisait quelques couses je me stoppa entre le rayon des produits de toilette et la droguerie, l'angoisse s'empara de moi. Je m'engouffre dans le rayon, mes yeux vagabonde sur les différentes boites, j'ai beau me dire que sa n'est pas possible il faut que je le sache pour de bon.

Une fois rentrer chez moi je rangea mes courses, durant plus d'une heure je resta assise sur mon canapé les yeux rivés sur la table basses fixant ces deux boites. Je devais sûrement avoir l'air pitoyable assise là, mais quoi qu'on puisse croire ce faire à cette éventualité fut l'une des choses les plus dures de ma vie.

Aller Sara il faut que tu sache!

Je bondis enfin de ce canapé et alla dans les toilettes. J'ouvris les deux boites et sortis les deux bâtonnets. Je m'installa sur les toilettes, faisant glisser un par un les bâtonnets entre mes jambes. Cette étape fut la plus facile, maintenant il fallait attendre. La boite disait 3 minutes d'attendre, et croyez moi c'est 3 minutes furent les plus longues de ma vie!

Et là ce que je redoute le plus ce confirma! Deux barres apparus sur chaque bâtonnet.

J'étais réellement enceinte de Michael Scofield, le fugitif le plus rechercher d'Amérique…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le jour même j'appelai mon gynécologue mais j'appris qu'elle avait quitté la ville. Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas été consulté, pas de petit ami et pas une vie très palpitante riche en aventures sexuelles d'une nuit.

Comment faire ? Je partis à l'exploration du bottin à la recherche d'une nouvelle gynécologue.

Après de multiples hésitation et appels je choisi un médecin nommé Dr. Kristen Williams, spécialisée en gynécologie et obstétrique.

Mon RDV fut programmé 3 jours plus tard dans son cabinet de Chicago.

3 jours plus tard, salle d'attente du cabinet du Dr Williams,

J'étais arrivé ¼ d'heure de avance, la salle d'attente étais pratiquement déserte, seule trois femmes était avec moi, toutes avec un ventre bien arrondis.

Soudain une femme entra dans la salle d'attente,

**Femme** : Melle Tancredi ?

**Sara** : Oui c'est moi

**Femme** : Suivez moi le Dr Williams vous attends

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à une porte vitrée où était inscrit le nom du médecin, elle frappa à la porte et ouvrit la porte,

**Femme** : Docteur, Melle Tancredi est là

**Docteur** : Faites la entrée…

La jeune femme me fit un signe du bras me disants d'entrée ce que je fit, son bureau était d'un blanc mate, d'un coté ce trouvait une table d'examen caché par un rideau amovible.

Durant un cours instant je me retrouvai plusieurs mois auparavant derrière un même rideau, avec lui, partagent notre premier baiser.

De l'autre coté de la pièce ce trouvait son bureau, elle se leva et me tendit sa main…

**Docteur** : Bonjour Melle Tancredi

**Sara** : Bonjour Docteur

**Docteur** : Appelez moi Kristen

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, je fis de même, elle attrapa un dossier qui ce trouvait sur son bureau, probablement le mien. Elle l'ouvrit et comment à lire…

**Kristen** : Alors je vois que vous étés médecin vous aussi

**Sara** : Oui

**Kristen** : Alors pourquoi étés vous venu me voir ?

**Sara** : J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte il y a quelques jours.

**Kristen** : Vous avez fait un test de grossesse ou une prise de sang ?

**Sara** : Test de grossesse.

**Kristen** : Combien ?

**Sara** : Deux

**Kristen** : Les deux étais positif ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Kristen** : Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour déterminer votre taux de bêta HCG. A quand remonte vos dernières règles ?

**Sara** : Heu il y a environ deux mois.

**Kristen** : Et votre dernier rapport sexuel remonte à quand ?

**Sara** : Il a environ un mois et demi.

**Kristen** : Vous utilisez une contraception ?

**Sara** : Non

**Kristen** : Vos derniers rapports étaient-ils protégés ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Kristen** : D'accord, donc en plus du taux de bêta HCG et de l'hématologie je vais vous faire également un test du VIH et une recherche pour les IST.

Donc vous pouvez ôtez vos vêtements à l'exception de vos sous vêtements et vous installez sur le fauteuil pour que je vous examine.

J'ôta mes vêtements et m'installa sur le fauteuil, elle s'approcha de moi

**Kristen** : Alors je vais déjà écouter vos poumons, inspirer et expirer. C'est bon je vais prendre votre tension, 12,6 c'est bien. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Elle retourna à son bureau,

**Kristen** : Alors une fois les résultats de la prise de sang, je vous rappelais et si vous étés bien enceinte je vais vous prendre un RDV pour passer votre échographie du premier trimestre. Sachez que vous savez encore environ 16 semaines pour avorter d'après la législation américaine.

**Sara** : D'accord

**Kristen** : Donc je vous dit à peut être dans quelques jours

**Sara** : Au revoir

Durant les jours précédent mes premiers réflexes étaient de prendre le courrier. C'est 4 jours plus tard que je reçu enfin les résultats. Je m'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit violemment l'enveloppe.

**

* * *

**

HEMATOLOGIE

_**NUMERATION FORMULE SANGUINE**_

NUMERATION :

HEMATIES -------------------------------------------------- 4.90 M/mm3 --------------------------------------------- (VR : 3.80 à 5.40)

LEUCOCYTES ---------------------------------------------- 7 800 /mm3 ---------------------------------------------- (VR : 4 000 à 10 000)

Hémoglobine ---------------------------------------------- 13.2 g/100ml --------------------------------------------- (VR : 12.5 à 15.5)

Hématocrite ----------------------------------------------- 39.6 pourcent -------------------------------------------- (VR : 37.0 à 47.0)

V.G.M ------------------------------------------------------- 81 µ3 -------------------------------------------------------- (VR : 82 à 98)

T.C.M.H ----------------------------------------------------- 26.9 pcg ---------------------------------------------------- (VR : 27.0 à 33.0)

C.C.M.H ----------------------------------------------------- 33.3 pourcent --------------------------------------------- (VR : 30.0 à 35.0)

PLAQUETTES ----------------------------------------------- 398 mille/mm3 -------------------------------------------- (VR : 150 à 400)

FORMULE LEUCOCYTAIRE :

Poly Neutrophiles ----------------------------------------- 64 pourcent ---------------------------------------------- 4 992 /mm3

Poly Eosinophiles ----------------------------------------- 1 pourcent ------------------------------------------------ 78 /mm3

Poly Basophiles ------------------------------------------- 0 pourcent ------------------------------------------------- 0 /mm3

Lymphocytes ---------------------------------------------- 25 pourcent ------------------------------------------------ 1 950 / mm3

Monocytes ------------------------------------------------- 10 pourcent ------------------------------------------------ 780 / mm3

VITESSE DE SEDIMENTATION :

Première heure ------------------------------------------ 16 mm

Deuxième heure ----------------------------------------- 30 mm

**TAUX DE BETA HCG**

SA (Semaine d'Aménorrhée = depuis le premier jour de vos dernières règles) - SG (semaine de grossesse) - NR (non renseigné car trop petit pour être quantifiable)

Dosage --------------------------------------------------- 86 027 mUI/ml

**Grossesse estimée à 9 SA / 7 SG. **

**VIH ET IST**

VIH -------------------------------------------------------- négatif

_Aucune IST détectée._

* * *

Je suis bien enceinte, 7 semaines, donc je suis à mon deuxième mois. Je regarde l'heure, 19h16, il est trop tard pour appelez le Dr Williams, je ferai ça demain.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila le chapitre 5, il a été un peu long car il m'a fallu pas mal de recherche pour que mon histoire sois le plus crédible possible !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lendemain à 06h12,

J'ai très peu dormis cette nuit, cet enfant hantait mon esprit. J'ai du mal à sortir de mon lit, après de longues minutes j'arrive enfin à m'extirper de mon lit, je prend une douche, je mange et part au boulot. J'enfile ma blouse et va prendre quelques dossiers, je profite d'une matinée assez clame pour appeler le Dr Williams, la secrétaire fixe mon RDV pour samedi donc dans 5 jours, elle me dit surtout de boire au moins 1 litre d'eau une heure avant la consultation.

Les jours s'enchaînent et ce ressemble, je commence à avoir des nausées le matin, heureusement que je ne suis pas plus malade. Chaque soir je ne peux m'empêcher de rester de longues minutes à regarder ce ventre habitué par l'enfant de Michael Scofield. Chaque soir en me couchant je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que je vais faire, le garder ? Avorter ? Le faire adopter ?

Le week-end arriva enfin, je profitai du samedi matin pour faire une grasse matinée. Ce midi je fus prise d'une soudaine envie, du chinois ! Du chinois ! Mon repas arriva sur les coups de 12h40, mon RDV chez Dr Williams était à 15h30 j'avais donc encore quelques heures devant moi. Mon repas fini, je me lança dans mon ménage, je regarde l'heure sur le magnétoscope, il est 14h00, il est temps que je commence a boire, rapidement je m'en compte que boire ce litre d'eau n'est pas si facile mais il le faut, bref il me fallu bien 30 minutes pour boire ce litre d'eau.

Je quitte mon appartement direction le cabinet du Dr Williams à 15h00, le poids de ma vessie commence à ce faire sentir, j'ai de plus en plus envie d'aller au toilette. J'arrive enfin vers 15h20, je m'installe dans la salle d'attente, je sautille pour retenir mon envie, mon regard reste fixer sur la porte des toilettes qui est juste à coter de la salle d'attente. Heureusement le Dr Williams n'était pas trop en retard je suis passer avec seulement quelques minutes de retards. L'assistante vient me chercher et me fait entrer dans la salle d'examen…

**Kristen** : Bonjour Melle Tancredi

**Sara** : Bonjour et appelez moi Sara

**Kristen** : D'accord Sara

Je m'installe douloureusement sur le fauteuil, tellement ma vessie est compressé.

**Kristen** : Bon je vais vous faire votre échographie maintenant car pour avoir moi-même fait des échographies je sais que d'avoir la vessie pleine c'est très désagréable. Alors allongé vous sur le fauteuil, baisser votre pantalon au niveau des hanches.

Je m'allonge, je suis terrifié, pour moi avoir un enfant maintenant, d'un fugitif c'est pas concevable. Je détache mon pantalon et descend mon pantalon. Kristen prépare le matériel, elle approche son tabouret du fauteuil.

**Kristen** : Bon je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire comment ça fonctionne… Alors je vais légèrement baisser votre sous vêtement…

Elle attrapa le tube de gel

**Kristen** : Ca va être un peu froid.

Et enduit mon bas ventre, elle attrapa la sonde et le dépose sur mon ventre…

Doucement elle commence à déplacer la sonde sur mon ventre, scrutant son écran. Elle me parle tout en faisant des captures d'images…

**Kristen** : Alors vous n'étés pas trop malade ?

**Sara** : Non ça va…

**Kristen** : Et le voila…

Elle tourne l'écran pour que je puisse le voir, il est là, à peine visible. Mon cœur ce serre, je pense à Michael, comment il va réagir, comment lui dire, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

**Kristen** : Alors il ou elle mesure… 3 cm et devrait pesé un peu près 3 grammes. Il ou elle se développe bien, son cœur bat normalement…

Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis bloquer sur cette image, cet enfant elle réellement là…

**Kristen** : Bon je vais vous imprimer plusieurs clichés souvenir.

Elle dépose plusieurs feuilles de saupalin sur mon ventre, je les attrape et essuie mon ventre.

**Kristen** : Si vous voulez, les toilettes sont à droites dans le couloir.

Une fois soulagée je m'installe près du bureau et attends pensive le retour du médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard elle me rejoignit plusieurs papiers dans les mains, elle s'assoit derrière son bureau.

**Kristen** : Alors nous allons pouvoir créer votre dossier de grossesse. Donc d'après les résultats la semaine dernière vous étiez à peu près à 7 semaines de grossesse donc maintenant vous étés à 8 semaines.

- Alors aujourd'hui nous sommes le samedi 29 mars, donc votre enfant à été concu dans la première moitié de la semaine de février…

**Sara** : Le premier week-end de février

**Kristen** : Le 02 ou 03 février ?

**Sara** : Oui…

**Kristen** : Et donc vos dernières règles remonterais à 11 semaines donc vers le 20 janvier, et d'après mes calculs vous devriez accouché vers le 26 octobre.

- Alors je dois savoir est ce que vous voulez menez cette grossesse à terme ?

La question cruciale tomba enfin,

**Sara** : Je je ne sais pas encore…

**Kristen** : En Amérique vous pouvez interrompre votre grossesse jusqu'à 24 semaines, il vous reste encore 15 semaines pour vous dévidez…

- Sinon il existe d'autre recours comme l'adoption…

- Le père est au courant ?

**Sara** : Non…

**Kristen** : Lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision vous n'aurez cas m'appelez…

**Sara** : D'accord

**Kristen** : Si vous décidez de le garder, votre prochaine RDV pour votre échographie du 2ème trimestre sera au cours de votre 5 mois de grossesse, donc dans la moitié du mois de Juin…

**Sara** : D'accord je vais vous tenir au courant…

**Kristen** : Sinon je vais vous faire une nouvelle prise de sang pour déterminé votre groupe sanguin, ainsi que pour voir si vous étés immunisé contre la toxoplasmose, la rubéole et l'hépatite B. Et je vais également avoir besoin d'un peu d'urine pour mesurer votre taux de sucre et d'albumine pour voir si vous souffrez d'une infection urinaire ou rénale ou bien de diabète…

**Sara** : D'accord.

**Kristen** : Sinon avez-vous des antécédents gynécologiques ?

**Sara** : Non

**Kristen** : Avez-vous subit de grosses interventions ?

**Sara** : Non

**Kristen** : Des antécédents médicaux ?

**Sara** : Et bien euh, j'ai été il y a plusieurs années sous la dépendance de morphine et d'alcool…

**Kristen** : Vous en prenez toujours ?

**Sara** : Non j'ai arrêtez maintenant…

**Kristen** : Des maladies particulières dans votre famille ?

**Sara** : Euh non…

**Kristen** : Et du côté du père est ce que vous savez ?

**Sara** : Euh du diabète…

**Kristen** : Vous savez de quel type ?

**Sara** : Type 1

**Kristen** : D'accord. Vous fumez ?

**Sara** : Non

**Kristen** : Vous travaillez où ?

**Sara** : Euh à la clinique Sainte Christina

**Kristen** : Oui je connais. Bon maintenant je vais devoir vous ausculter et réaliser un petit examen gynécologique.

Je m'installa une nouvelle fois sur la table d'examen, il pris mon pouls et ma pression artérielle. Puis elle palpa ma poitrine, vérifia l'état de mon col et effectua quelques prélèvements vaginaux. Elle me pesa et mesura ma taille de hanche.

Tous cela enfin fini elle réalisa ma déclaration de grossesse.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard je quitta le cabinet en main plusieurs photos de mon bébé…


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voila la suite, j'espere que vous allez aimé !! Merci pour vos encouragements !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La vie reprit peu à peu son cours, je n'avais encore dit a personne de mon entourage que j'étais enceinte, mais se petit secret commence à ce faire de plus en plus difficile à cacher.

Depuis quelques jours les nausées ont commencé à ce faire plus persistant et les vomissements plus réguliers. Un petit arrondi ce forme sur mon ventre mais il pouvait facilement ce faire passer pour un petit laisser à quelques excès de gourmandises, qui elles aussi étaient de plus en plus présentes…

Mais cela me semblait obscelete comparé à mon choix sur l'avenir de cet enfant, j'avais oublié l'idée d'avoir recours à l'avortement mais je ne savais pas en quoi allait être mon avenir…

Après tout j'avais flirter avec un prisonnier, j'étais tomber amoureuse de lui, nous sommes allez un peu trop loin, je l'est aidé à s'évader, il est revenu me voir, nous avons passer a peine deux jours ensembles à jouer les amoureux, puis il est partit je ne sais où, depuis presque 2 mois je n'est eu aucune nouvelle et qui sais ce que le futur va bien pouvoir m'apporter !

Après tout rien il n'a aucune obligation envers moi, à part cet enfant, je ne sais même pas si il est toujours en vie !

Je ne suis peut être pas faites pour être mère, après tous je suis une ancienne junkie qui a eu de fortes affinitées avec l'alcool. Et si il ne revient jamais je devrais élever cet enfant toute seule. Je doute, est ce que je dois élevé cet enfant ou le faire adopter ?

Pour le moment mon choix n'est pas encore fait, je doute…

Les semaines passèrent, j'en étais maintenant à 10 semaines, ma grossesse devient de plus en plus difficile à cacher, les vomissements persistes encore mais sont moins présents, mon ventre s'arrondit de plus en plus ainsi que mes vêtements. Mais il faut que je me résous à l'annoncé au monde public, car plus les jours passent plus ce secret est pesant et difficile à dissimulé.

--

Un beau jour le médecin chef m'appela dans son bureau, je songeai au pire. Il allait me renvoyer ? Ou il savait pour ma grossesse ?

**Dr** : Bonjour Dr Tancredi

**Sara** : Bonjour Dr Landray

**Dr :** Alors je vous est fait venir dans mon bureau car vous avez pu le remarquer que depuis quelques semaines il y a eu pas mal de changement dans les services, des transferts ou des démissions…

**Sara voix off** : Je crains le pire, il va me renvoyer !

**Dr** : Et l'un de nos services souffre beaucoup de cette crise, c'est pourquoi j'ai décider de vous…

**Sara voix off** : Mon cœur s'accélère, instinctivement je pose un main droite que mon ventre…

**Dr** : Transfert…

**Sara** : Hein pardon ?

**Dr** : Oui j'ai décidé de vous changer de service.

**Sara** : Mais je pensais que j'étais bien intégré aux consultations…

**Dr** : Oui mais le service de radiologie à besoin de médecin…

**Sara voix off**_ : _La radiologie ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas aller là bas, et mon enfant ? Les rayons c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

**Sara** : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas y aller

**Dr** : Et pourquoi ?

**Sara voix off** : Allez courage Sara dit lui !

**Sara** : Et bien heu je ne peux pas parce que euh je je suis enceinte…

**Dr** : Enceinte ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Dr** : De combien ?

**Sara** : Environ 10 semaines.

**Dr** : 10 semaines ?! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ?

**Sara** : Et bien je n'étais pas encore sur de savoir ce que j'allais faire…

**Dr** : D'accord je comprends, je vais donc devoir transférer quelqu'un d'autre.

**Sara** : Merci Docteur…

--

Je repris normalement mon travail, mais quelques jours plus tard une rumeur ce propagea dans les couloirs : Apparemment le Dr Tancredi serait enceinte…

A chacun de mes passages les regards ce fixaient sur moi et surtout sur mon ventre, mais le port de la blouse ne leur était pas facile pour voir le petit arrondi qui ce formait sous les tops que je mettais qui étaient parfait pour cacher ce ventre mais que alimentaient les rumeurs.

Alors je dus me résoudre, et avouer au monde que j'étais enceinte.

Ce fus plus facile que ce que je pensais, les gens me félicitèrent puis plusieurs questions tombèrent et auxquels je ne pouvait pas sincèrement répondre : Et le père ?

Le père ? Et bah aucune nouvelle…

--

Les jours passaient et je doutais de plus en plus sur mon avenir avec cet enfant. Moi être une mère célibataire ? Ou être une mère fugitive ? La situation n'était pas facile ! Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

Puis sans bien vouloir me l'avouer je commençai à lire les annonces dans le journal des familles qui cherchent des mères porteuses ou qui veulent faire adopter leur enfant.

Mais je fini par me l'avouer, faire adopter mon enfant serait peut être la meilleure chose à faire…

La semaine suivante je pris un RDV un des centres d'adoptions, une femme m'accueillit…

**Femme** : Bonjour je m'appelle Mme Edwards, vous devez être Melle Tancredi c'est sa ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Mme Edwards** : Alors vous nous avez contacter car vous avez décider de faire adopter votre enfant ?

**Sara** : Oui c'est ça…

Durant plusieurs minutes elle me posa des questions sur moi et ma grossesse puis…

**Mme Edwards** : Pourquoi ce choix ?

**Sara** : De faire adopter mon enfant ?

**Mme Edwards **: Oui

**Sara **: Et bien je ne pense pas que je puisse être une bonne mère pour cet enfant…

**Mme Edwards **: Et le père ?

**Sara** : Le père et bien il est absent

**Mme Edwards **: Il est au courant pour votre grossesse ?

**Sara** : Non

**Mme Edwards **: Sachez que beaucoup de couples vont vous demander de faire signez au père un certificat qui lui fait renoncé à ses droits parentaux…

**Sara** : Ah oui

La femme ce rend compte de mon angoisse soudaine…

**Mme Edwards **: Vous savez qui est le père ?

**Sara** : Oui…

**Mme Edwards **: Vous savez où il réside ?

**Sara** : Pas exactement…

**Mme Edwards **: Comment ça ?

**Sara** : Disons qu'il voyage beaucoup et qu'il est très difficile à contacter…

**Mme Edwards : **Vous devez absolument le contacter car sinon beaucoup de famille vont craindrent que le père ce présente dans quels mois ou années et qu'il demande la garde de l'enfant…

**Sara** : Et si je ne peux pas ?

**Mme Edwards : **Votre démarche sera plus difficile…

Je quitta le centre avez cette fichu attestation, mais comment le faire remplir par Michael ? Déjà je ne sais pas où il ce trouve, si il est toujours en Amérique ou ailleurs, si même il est toujours en vie ! Et même si je le trouve comment il allait réagir ? Il m'évitera ou alors il pourrait me haïre…


	7. Chapter 7

Voila le chapitre tant attendu. J'espere qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Mi avril, les semaines passent si vite, j'en suis maintenant à 11 semaines de grossesses, mon ventre commence doucement à s'arrondir mais reste très discret pour le moment.

Depuis mon RDV au centre d'adoption j'ai essayer de savoir ou pouvais bien ce trouver Michael mais en vain. Certains disent qu'il serait au Mexique, d'autre qu'il serait toujours aux Etats-Unis…

Je me demande pourquoi il m'a pas appelez depuis ces 2 mois et demi, ou même une lettre ? Peut être qu'il a peur que je sois surveiller ou de m'attirer des ennuis ?

Durant plusieurs semaines je cherchai en vain des personnes qui pourraient me mettre en contact avec lui.

Mais je devais également préparer autre chose, car le centre d'adoption m'avait envoyé le dossier de plusieurs familles qui cherchent un enfant à adopter. J'hésite, quelle famille pourrait s'occuper de mon enfant ?

Je commence à visiter quelques familles, mais a chaque fois je sens mon cœur ce serer, j'aime mon enfant mais il est mieux pour lui d'avoir deux parents qui s'aiment, vivent ensembles et qui ont une vie stable, pas comme moi.

--

12ème semaine de grossesse,

J'ai reçu un appel du Dr Kristen qui me rappelait que je devais passer à la clinique pour me faire passer un test des marqueurs sériques de mon bébé pour déceler de possible malformations chromosomiques ou neuronales.

Elle me fit également passer une échographie, mon bébé grandissait bien, maintenant il mesure 10 cm et pèse environ 45 grammes.

--

13ème semaine de grossesse,

Le train-train quotidien, manger-travail-manger-dodo, voila en quoi ce résume mes journées, le Dr Kristen m'a dit que c'était maintenant que j'allais commencer à prendre du poids, les vomissements ont stoppés mais les sont envies diaboliques !

Mais un début d'après midi j'ai cru au pire, je marchais dans les couloirs et soudain je sentis une douleur étrange dans mon ventre, au début j'ai pensé que c'était juste une petite crampe mais après plusieurs sensations similaires je compris enfin, je commençais à le sentir légèrement bouger…

Le mardi j'eu un nouveau RDV avec le Dr Kristen pour me donner les résultats des examens de la semaine précédente, elle me dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ma faire passer une amniocentèse.

--

Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'une grossesse chamboule une vie, mais je me rend compte que de un, la grossesse à beau durée 9 mois, les semaines passent atrocement vite et ma vie n'est pas aussi palpitante que ce que je pouvais croire. C'est peut être que ma vie sociale est au plus bas, c'est vrai il y tellement de temps que je n'est pas eu une relation amicale et surtout platonique avec une personne ! La seule vraie amie qu'il me reste c'est Katie, mais je suis certaine que si je vais la voir elle va savoir de qui est cet enfant…

Déjà qu'elle avait des soupçons d'une attirance entre nous alors si je débarque chez elle mine de rien enceinte de presque 4 mois et cela juste après un peu plus de 5 mois suivant l'évasion de Michael, son frère et ses amis je pense qu'elle fera toute de suite le rapprochement.

Et inévitablement elle me demandera qui est le père ? Je lui répondrais probablement une histoire d'un soir et elle me dira, c'est lui c'est Michael Scofield n'est ce pas ?! Je baisserais les yeux, puis je la regarderais silencieuse, rien ne sert de mentir quand vos yeux disent la vérité…

Je suis donc condamnée a vivre ça toute seule, la grossesse, les visites, le choix des parents adoptifs, l'accouchement et l'après…

Le mieux est de ne pas y penser…

--

La semaine suivante je rentrais dans mon 4ème de mois de grossesse et mon 2éme trimestre, ma grossesse ce passait bien malgré le fait que j'avais l'impression de grossir de jour en jour, mon ventre c'est largement avancé, certes je ne suis pas si grosse mais mon petit ventre ne peut plus passer pour un simple excès de nourriture et les tops laissent quand même apercevoir une large bosse au niveau de mon abdomen. Pourtant le Dr Kristen, m'a dit que je n'avais pas tellement grossis, seulement 3.5 kg et que probablement je ne devrais pas prendre plus de 10-15 kg pendant ma grossesse.

Le semaine suivante, j'eu un nouveau RDV avec Mme Edwards du centre d'adoption, elle me demanda ou en était rendu mes démarche, entre autre le certificat de refus de paternité, et malgré mes recherches je n'avait pas pu avoir de nouvelle du père. Et si j'avais commencé à sélectionner quelques familles, je lui répondis oui mais que je n'avais pas encore fait mon choix, elle me donna plusieurs nouveaux dossiers et me fixa à nouveau RDV dans quelques semaines.

--

16ème semaine de grossesse,

La vie bat son plein, je me sens particulièrement joyeuse, un rien de me fait rire. Cette semaine le temps est particulièrement chaud, et oui l'été vient d'arriver. En plus de la chaleur je dus faire face à une augmentation soudaine de patients. Je suis moins active qu'avant, mon dos commence à me faire souffrir. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait arrivé…


	8. Chapter 8

Voila, une suite en avance, la prochaine ne serra pas avant ce week end...

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Quelques heures plus tard un grave accident de la circulation routière arriva, les premiers renseignements nous indiquaient plus d'une trentaine de blessés qui furent repartit entre les différents établissements des alentours mais le nombre réel était bien plus élevé car au final le nombre de blessés approchait une bonne soixantaine.

La clinique vu ce faire envoyé une quinzaine de blessés majoritairement des blessures traumatiques du type fractures, luxations mais aussi des poly-tromats souffrant de plus grave traumatismes, plusieurs personnes ayant été empalés par divers objets, des amputations partielles ou totales…

La politique de la clinique était que tous les médecins libres des autres services devaient ce rendrent aux urgences pour faire face à la situation, moi j'étais affectée aux consultations rien de bien palpitant ou vital, j'eus pour ordre d'aller les aider.

Les heures passèrent a une vitesse phénoménale, je pris en charge un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années qui avait été pris en sandwich entre deux voitures, sont état était critique il avait eux les deux genoux brisés lors de l'impact, la cage thoracique enfoncée par le choc du volant et sa poitrine et de multiples lacérations trop nombreuses pour êtres dénombrées.

Je travaillais coude à coude avec le Dr. Jovellanos pour elle les jambes étaient perdues et contactât le bloc opératoire pour avoir recours à une amputation des deux jambes a mis fémur.

Moi je m'occupais du reste, presque toutes les côtes étaient fracturées ou fêlées, plusieurs organes étaient touchés. Je me place à côté de lui, je pose mon stéthoscope sur sa poitrine pour écouter le rythme de son cœur mais un simple contact le fit hurler de douleur, d'un coup violent de son bras il me poussa loin de la table d'examen. Je suis sous le choc, une douleur horrible à irradier mon ventre, je pose ma main sur mon ventre, respirant doucement. Les infirmières me demandèrent si ça allait, la douleur partie presque aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Malheureusement il décéda à peine 4 heures après son arrivée, s'en suivi deux autres blessés graves qui furent rapidement stabilisés. 6 heures après l'accident le pire était passé, je m'occupais des blessés légers, faisant quelques débridements et sutures.

Il était tard, ma garde était presque finie, j'étais assise sur l'un des tabourets à recoudre l'avant bras d'une jeune femme.

--

J'avais enfin fini cette journée horrible, je fis mon dernier pansement et donna mes derniers dossiers aux infirmières. Je saluai mes collègues et partis en direction des vestiaires mais soudain je fus de vertiges, je m'accoude contre un mur respirant doucement, ça ne passe pas, je me colle contre le mur, je sens quelque chose d'étrange, je sens que mon pantalon devient humide, je me recroqueville doucement, passant ma main droite contre mon entrejambe, je regarde ma main, non ça ne peux pas être ça, pas du sang…

Une infirmière qui passait à ce moment fut intriguée de me voir contre le mur.

**Infirmière** : Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas Dr Tancredi ?

_Je lui montre mes doigts ensanglantés_

**Sara** : Je crois que je fais une fausse couche

**Infirmière** : Ne bougez pas je vais chercher un brancard

L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle baissa la petite rambarde et m'aida à m'allonger sur le brancard. Elle commença sa course folle et arriva au service des urgences quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs médecins, infirmières et aides soignants y étaient…

C'est probablement le bruit des roues qui les firent regardez dans notre direction mais ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi c'était moi qui était sur ce brancard et puis lorsqu'on arriva à leur hauteur…

**Médecin** : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**Infirmière** : Il faut l'emmener en obstétrique !

**Médecin** : Pourquoi ?

**Infirmière** : Elle perd du sang…

--

Quelques minutes, étages et couloirs plus tard, j'arrivai dans le service en question. De douloureuses crampes irradient mon ventre, des contractions ?

Les infirmières avaient déjà prévenu le médecins du service de mon arriver…

**Dr Lewinski** : Vous inquiéter pas Dr Tancredi on va s'occuper de vous…

Je fus transféré dans une des salles d'examen…

**Dr Lewinski** : Vous voulez qu'on contact quelqu'un ?

**Sara **_soufflant_: Oui appeler le Dr Williams, de la Clinique Angel's Eyes, c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi

**Dr Lewinski** : Vous ne voulez pas qu'on prévienne quelqu'un de votre famille ?

**Sara** : Non

Les infirmières, commencèrent par enlever ma blouse, mes vêtements et me mirent une blouse. Elles installèrent mes jambes sur les trépieds recouvrant mes jambes d'un drap stérile. Elles me poussèrent également un monitoring pour surveiller le rythme cardiaque de mon bébé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard un interne arriva avec un échographe, le Dr Lewinski déposa quelques gouttes de gel sur mon ventre puis commença son observation.

**Dr Lewinski** : Le fœtus est bien par contre je vois un petit épanchement au niveau de l'utérus.

- Faites lui une perf' d'hémostatique et une dose de dextropropoxyphène pour la douleur.

- Bon Dr Tancredi, ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est juste un petit hématome rétroplacentaire, une petite poche de sang c'est formé entre la paroi de votre utérus et le placenta, vous avez subi un choc brutal au ventre ressemant ?

**Sara** : Oui toute à l'heure aux urgences un patient m'a bousculé

**Dr Lewinski** : Le décollement est très faible, il va vous falloir du repos, vous étés dès maintenant en congé de maternité, et vous devez vous limitez dans vos mouvements donc pas de voyage, pas de sport trop éprouvant, et évitez absolument les chocs durant les premières semaines pour que l'hématome se résorbe…

On va vous mettre sur le côté les jambes repliées pour diminuer les douleurs utérines et surtout hésiter pas à demander si vous avez besoin…

**Sara** : D'accord merci

Au final je passa la nuit à l'hôpital, le lendemain matin les douleurs étaient totalement passées, j'étais toujours sous monitoring, sur les coups de 11h00 un interne me fit passer une nouvelle échographie, tout allait bien, le cœur de mon bébé était stable, le décollement n'avait pas augmenté.

Vers 13h15, le Dr Williams me rendit visite, consultât mon dossier, discutât avec les médecins et m'annonça qu'elle allait s'occuper de ma surveillance renforcée.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila une suite, Sara qui devient un peu parano mais bon...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Deux jours plus tard je quittai la clinique, avec pour ordre un repos total quasi alité 24h/24h avec pas plus de 2 ou 3 heures de sortie pendant au moins 2 semaines et un suivi médical renforcé. Le Dr Kristen m'a conseillée de me faire aidez par une personne de ma famille ou une amie, mais dilemme qui appelé ? Niveau famille je n'ai que mon père, et lui apprendre ma grossesse va une nouvelle fois briser ses espérances d'une fille parfaite, donc je ne pense pas qu'une fille enceinte et célibataire bien que cela sois à définir dans mon cas, lui plaise.

Une amie ? Katie ? J'ai déjà pesé le pour et le contre, si je l'appelle elle va forcement comprendre pour Michael mais comment va-t-elle réagir ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? Laisser passer ? Me dénoncer ? Ou tous simplement m'ignorer en me méprisant ?

Katie est la personne, ma personne, c'est la personne avec lequel on parle de sa vie sentimentale, c'est la personne à contacter en cas d'urgences, c'est la personne sur qui on peut compter. Mais c'est aussi la personne dont on craint le plus les jugements.

Le choix est tellement dur, qu'elle sache pour Michael encore ça ne me gène pas mais je redoute c'est comment elle va réagir, après tous les autorités avaient jugés que Michael avait pu ce procurer un double de la nouvelle clef de l'infirmerie. Mais si Katie venait à dénoncer ma liaison avec Michael et ce que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences ?

Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un m'aide !? Serait-elle vraiment capable de me trahir ? Je n'ai pas le choix, mais si hypothétiquement elle venait à me dénoncer qu'est ce que je ferais ? Assumer ou alors fuir ? Devenir moi aussi une fugitive ? Le mieux peut être serait de nous rencontrer dans un lieu public, ou je pourrait me fondre dans la foule facilement après notre entretient. C'est peux être un peu exagéré mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque.

Après avoir hésiter durant de longue minutes j'appela Katie, elle fut surprise de mon appel, car après tous depuis mon départ nous nous étions vu qu'une seule fois. Elle me demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, je lui proposa un RDV cet après midi au centre commercial, elle accepta, je lui donna rendez-vous à 16h00 dans le petit coffee shop « L'Irlandaise »

--

15h00, Appartement de Sara Tancredi,

Je fini de préparer mon sac, surtout ne pas oublier mon portable, doucement je quitte l'appartement, je prend l'ascenseur. Un taxi m'attend devant l'immeuble, je monte, direction le centre commercial…

J'arrivai une trentaine de minutes plus tard, en prenant mon temps je marcha jusqu'au petit coffee shop, il était un peu près 15h45-15h50, je m'installa au fond du bar, là ou le moins de personnes possibles pourraient nous voir ou nous écouter. Une serveuse ce dirigea vers moi…

**Serveuse** : Vous désirez quelque chose ?

**Sara** : Oui euh, je voudrais une limonade

**Serveuse** : D'accord…

Elle commença à ce retourner

**Sara** : Et… est ce que je pourrait avoir une part de tarte au chocolat SVP…

**Serveuse** : Pas de problème

**Sara** : Désolé (regarde mon ventre) une envie soudaine…

**Serveuse** : Vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je suis passé par là, c'est votre première ?

**Sara** : Oui (rire)

**Serveuse** : C'est pour quand ?

**Sara** : Fin octobre…

**Serveuse** : Fille ou garçon ?

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas encore

La serveuse partit et amena quelques minutes mon verre de limonade et ma part de tarte, tranquillement que commençait à manger, scrutant l'entrée du coffee shop cherchant Katie du regard. 16h00 puis 16h10, toujours pas de Katie, puis vers les 16h15 je la vue enfin, son regard vagabondant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que nos regards ce croisèrent, elle me fit un sourire et avança vers moi, je me leva, je lui fis la bise…

**Katie** : Ca va ?

**Sara** : Oui et toi ?

**Katie** : Plutôt bien, mais apparemment tu à un quelque chose en plus (regardant mon ventre)

**Sara** en posant une main sur son ventre : Ouii..

Elle s'installa en face de moi,

**Katie** : Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je fus surprise, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la faire croire que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

**Sara** : Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Katie** : Je te connais Sara…

**Sara** un ton résolu : D'accord, j'ai ressemant eu une complication à ma grossesse, et mon médecin m'a dit que je devait demander à une amie de m'aider un peu durant principalement les deux semaines à venir et comme tu es ma seule amie et personne de confiance j'ai pensé que si tu voulait bien tu pourrait un peu m'aider…

**Katie** en ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase : D'accord !

**Sara** : Tu es sur ?

**Katie** : Aucun problème…

La serveuse ce présenta une nouvelle fois à notre table, demandant à Katie se qu'elle voulait boire, elle prit un café et moi je reprit une nouvelle fois une part de cette délicieuse tarte…

**Katie** : Tu es à combien ?

**Sara** : 4 mois

Etrangement elle ne me posa pas de question sur le père, mon cœur fut soulagé d'un énorme poids. Mais avec le temps que nous allions passer ensemble mon secret allait être dur à tenir, quoi que y a-t-il un secret à garder ?


	10. Chapter 10

Donc voila une suite en avance, la prochane sera le week end prochain car je reprend les cours lundi et j'ai pas mal de boulot donc j'aurais moins de temps, donc cela va me permettre de commencer le chapitre 11 ce week end

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le jour suivant était un samedi, Katie arriva chez moi de bonne heure, je venais de me réveiller une vingtaine de minutes plutôt. Il devait être 10h00, je lui offris un café, elle accepta volontiers. Elle proposa de m'emmener chez les Dr. Williams dans l'après midi, j'accepta. Elle me demanda les choses dont j'avais besoin, car elle allait faire mes courses ce midi, et me les apportera lorsqu'elle viendra me chercher cette après-midi.

Mais une fois son café fini elle commença à faire un peu de ménage dans mon appartement qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement besoin, cela faisait presque 1 semaine que rien n'avait été nettoyé. Pendant ce temps j'allai prendre une douche…

Elle quitta mon appartement environ 1h30 plus tard…

La vie semblait longue, ma seule occupation actuelle était la télévision, cela commençait à devenir quelques peu pitoyable et surtout mortellement ennuyeux. Ce midi je mangea une nouvelle fois seule, Katie avait une famille, une vie elle. Je fus une nouvelle fois de corvée du litre d'eau pour ma nouvelle échographie. Katie arriva chez les mains remplies de provisions vers les 14h15, je l'aidai à les rangées, j'avais de quoi tenir plus d'une semaine facilement.

A 15h15 on arriva à la clinique du Dr Williams, elle resta avec moi dans la salle d'attente. Dès mon arrivé je fus emmené dans son bureau, elle commença directement par mon échographie car j'avais une grosse envie d'allez faire pipi.

**Kristen** : Alors alors, voyons déjà votre utérus. De bonne taille, l'épanchement est toujours là, il n'a pas grossit et ne c'est pas résorbé. Rien de bien inquiétant…

Voyons maintenant votre bébé, le rythme cardiaque est excellent. Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

**Sara** : Vous pouvez savoir ?

**Kristen** : Oui

Je doute, je redoute de savoir, cette si petite information « il ou elle », le savoir va t'il rendre l'abondons de mon enfant plus difficile, savoir son sexe, c'est réfléchir sur un prénom même si ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'élevé. C'est créer un lien de plus à briser. Mais savoir c'est pouvoir faire un deuil…

**Sara** après un long silence : Ouii…

**Kristen** : Alors c'est un bon bébé, 20 cm déjà à 17 semaines et elle pèse 200 grammes.

**Sara** : Elle ? (Les larmes me monte aux yeux, je les refoule)

**Kristen** : Oui c'est une petite fille. Bon tout va bien, je vais vous examinez mais avant je vais vous laissez allez au toilette…

A mon retour elle écouta mon cœur, mes poumons, pris ma tension et me pesa, tout allait bien.

Katie me ramena chez moi, elle voyait que quelque chose avait changé, elle savait que je n'allais pas garder cet enfant, mais je savais dans son regard et la manière de regarder mon ventre que de nombreuses questions trottaient dans son esprit. Et je savais que l'une d'elle était de savoir l'identité du père mais s'en doute elle avait peur où ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, mais un jour ça allait bien finir par arriver…

Les deux semaines de repos passèrent, mon état de santé était excellent. La troisième semaine Katie continua néanmoins a venir me voir régulièrement. J'étais maintenant à 19 semaines de grossesse, à presque la moitié du 5 ème mois. J'essayais toujours d'avoir un contact avec Michael, quelqu'un qui serait où il se trouverait ou bien une personne qui pourrait le voir, mais rien personne de pouvait ou voulait m'aider.

Un après midi ou Katie et moi devions sortir une personne appela pendant que j'étais au toilette, je ne pus arriver à temps pour répondre, avant que j'arrive au téléphone le répondeur c'était mis en route et mon interlocuteur commençait à laisser son message et Katie qui n'avait pas voulu répondre ce trouvait à coté du téléphone.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Tancredi, c'est le détective Roberts, j'ai parlez avec mes contacts et malheureusement aucun d'eux n'a des informations sur l'endroit où se trouverait Michael Scofield, mais si vous voulez je peux…_

J'appuis sur le répondeur, je regarde Katie, son regard est sombre… J'ai honte, je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle voit mon regard…

**Katie** : T'en fait pas je le sais déjà…

**Sara** : sais quoi ?

**Katie** : Que le père c'est Scofield…

**Sara** : Ah oui…

**Katie** : Je l'ai su dès que je tes vu…

**Sara** : Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlez alors ?

**Katie** : Parce que ça ne me regarde pas, tu es adulte, tu as fait ton choix.

Elle regarde sa montre

**Katie** : Bon on y va…

Durant le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial elle commença à me questionner,

**Katie** : C'est arrivé comment ?

**Sara** : Quoi ?

**Katie** un peu gêner : Euh bah la manière dont tu es tombé enceinte…

**Sara** : Et bien euh un soir il est venu chez moi et…

**Katie** : Et vous avez flirter et vous avez passez la nuit ensemble…

**Sara** : Oui…

**Katie** : Rha Sara vous étés si prévisible, il est au courant ?

**Sara** : Que je suis enceinte ? Non

**Katie** : Et c'est pour lui dire que tu cherche à le trouvé ?

**Sara** : Oui entre autre, c'est surtout pour lui faire signez le refus de paternité pour l'adoption…

**Katie** : Tu crois qu'il réagir comment ?

**Sara** : Honnêtement je ne sais pas, d'une manière je redoute que si je lui parle il me convainque de le garder…

**Katie** : Et tu veux pas le garder ?

**Sara** : J'aimerais mais je pense pas qu'être une mère célibataire ce sois une bonne idée, j'ai grandit sans ma mère et je sais que c'est difficile de grandir amputé d'un parent…

Elle ne répondit pas, on arriva au centre commercial, direction le magasin « Pregnancy's Shop » pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements de grossesses.

* * *

Donc je vous donne un petit lien d'une photo d'un ventre à 19 semaines comme ça ça permet de ce faire une image de Sara :)

i20./u/f20/11/40/12/23/pa040311.jpg

Alors comme le site censure le liens, pour voir la foto mettre au début "H T T P/ / :" et après le "i20." faut inserer "servimg .com" mais enlever les espaces

Ou sinon bah taper "19 semaines grossesse sur google" et faites vous une idée quoi :)


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila, le chapitre 11, sadique sur tous les bords !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Les semaines suivantes mes nuits furent de plus en plus agitées, chacune étaient hantées par des cauchemars et rêves parfois horribles, parfois étranges…

Peu à peu mes nuits furent de plus en plus courtes, réveillé en sueur et tremblante, inquiète j'avais appelé le Dr Williams. Elle me dit que c'était normal, beaucoup de femmes font des cauchemars durant la fin du 5 mois de grossesses, et qu'ils partiraient comme ils étaient venus…

Chaque semaine j'allais faire une nouvelle échographie, et celles-ci passaient tellement vite, l'épanchement n'avait pas augmenté de volume et le bébé se développait parfaitement bien, normalement ma grossesse devrait ce déroulé parfaitement bien…

J'étais maintenant à 24 semaines de grossesses, c'était maintenant l'heure de m'inscrire à un cours de préparation à l'accouchement. J'avais pu m'inscrire à la « Baby Born », Katie c'était proposé de m'accompagner.

Les cours proposaient, des cours théoriques avec des conseils sur l'alimentation, l'hygiène de vie et le bien-être de la femme enceinte. Des explications sur le développement du fœtus, le suivi médical et les complications éventuelles. Des précisions sur le déroulement de l'accouchement, mais aussi les soins du nouveau-né et l'allaitement.

Des exercices de relaxation, de respiration et de musculation qui combinent généralement gymnastique prénatale et sophrologie, afin que la future maman se sente moins désarmée face à la douleur. Pour apprendre au fur et à mesure les différentes techniques de respiration, chacune correspondant à une phase précise de l'accouchement.

Katie m'accompagnait pour la gymnastique mais je séchais les cours…

Je débutais le 7ème mois de grossesse, j'avais plus ou moins trouvé un couple pour accueillir mon enfant, un jeune couple marié depuis 5 ans, elle était institutrice et lui dirigeait une compagnie de transport. J'avais été les visités quelques semaines plus tard, il vivait dans une grande maison, ils paraissaient très gentils. Ils m'avaient proposé un soutient financé pour ma grossesse mais je refusa. Néanmoins ils vivaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Chicago, j'avais fait cette démarche afin d'éviter que je tombe un jour par hasard sur eux.

Au final tous étais organisé, et les semaines passaient tellement vite, j'avais prit au moins 10 kg depuis le début de ma grossesse, et à peine arrivé à 8 mois ma prise de poids n'était pas fini ! Dans mon bain je me surprenais parfois à « respirer-bloquer-pousser »

J'avais presque fini par oublier Michael, depuis 8 mois je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de lui.

--

Puis un jour le Détective Roberts m'appela pour me dire que d'après certaines rumeurs Michael Scofield serait actuellement au Panama et grâce à plusieurs contacts il a pu avoir le numéro de téléphone d'un petit hôtel où Michael pourrait vivre…

Pas de temps à perdre, je composa le numéro une femme répondit…

**Femme** : Buenos días, hotel Panamá

_Femme : Bonjour, hôtel Panama_

**Sara** : Buenos días, ¿usted habla inglés?

Sara : Bonjour, vous parlez anglais ?

**Femme** : No señora

_Femme : Non madame_

_--_

Heureusement pour moi mon espagnol n'était pas si mauvais que ça…

**Sara** : ¿Es lo qué duerme un americano en su hotel?

_Sara : Est ce qu'un américain dort dans votre hôtel ?_

**Femme** : Si señora

_Femme : Oui madame_

_--_

La ligne est faible et très parasité…

**Sara**: ¿Señor Scofield?

_Sara : Monsieur Scofield ?_

**Femme** : Si señora

_Femme : Oui madame_

**Sara** : ¿Usted sabe si puedo le hablas?

_Sara : Vous savez si je peux lui parlez ?_

**Femme** : Es posible pero él no está allí por ahora

_Femme : C'est possible mais il n'est pas là pour le moment_

**Sara** : Usted puede decirle de yo...

_Sara : Vous pouvez lui dire de me..._

**Femme** me coupant la parole : un momento señora

_Femme : un moment madame_

_--_

Je l'entends qui parle, la ligne grisaille un peu…

**Femme** : ¿Alo señora está siempre allí?

_Femme : Alo madame vous êtes toujours là ?_

**Sara** : Si

_Sara : Oui_

**Femme** : ¿Podría saber su nombre?

_Femme : Je pourrais savoir votre nom ?_

**Sara** : Sara, Sara Tancredi

**Femme** : Señora alguien quiere habla

_Femme : Madame quelqu'un veux vous parlez…_

_--_

**?**: Alo Sara ?

**Sara** : Alo Michael ?

**Michael** : Ca va ?

**Sara** : Oui, et et toi ?

**Michael** : Pas trop mal et toi ?

**Sara** : Moi ? Et bien plutôt bien je dirais…

**Michael** : Je suis désolé Sara

**Sara** : Pourquoi ?

**Michael** : De ne pas t'avoir rappelez depuis ce week end…

**Sara** : Ce n'est pas grave, tu devais sûrement avoir des choses plus importantes à faire…

**Michael** : Tu me manques tellement

**Sara** : Toi aussi tu me manques. Michael ?

**Michael** : Alo Sara tu m'en…tends ?

**Sara** : Alo, Michael il faut que je te dise quel…que cho…se

**Michael **: Oui, Sa..ra je t'écou….te

**Sara** : Je su…is en….cein…te Mi..chae…l

**Michael** : Alo ? Alo ? Sara ? Je te pas com…pris !

**Sara** : Mi…cha…el tu… tu… m'en…tends ?

**Michael** : Alo ? Alo ?

La ligne se coupe, j'essais de rappelez mais le numéro ne fonctionne plus temporairement, fichue cambrousse !


	12. Chapter 12

Et voila une nouvelle suite en avance, j'ai trouvé le temps entre les devoirs...

Je vais surement faire des heureuses ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

J'essayai d'appeler à différente reprise mais la ligne ne fonctionnait toujours pas, le lendemain les informations annonçaient un cyclone qui touchait le Panama et ses alentours, décidément la malchance s'abattait sur moi ! Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard que je pu enfin contacté l'hôtel…

**Femme** : Buenos días, hotel Panamá

_Femme : Bonjour, hôtel Panama_

**Sara **: Buenos días, soy la mujer que apeló hace unos días y quería saber si podía hablado a señor Scofield por favor

_Sara : Bonjour, je suis la femme qui a appelé il y a quelques jours et je voulais savoir si je pouvais parlé à monsieur Scofield s'il vous plaît_

**Femme **: Sí yo yo llamada de usted señorita Tancredi, pero señor Scofield dejó desgraciadamente al hotel hace unos días

_Femme : Oui je me rappel de vous mademoiselle Tancredi, mais monsieur Scofield a malheureusement quitté l'hôtel il y a quelques jours_

**Sara **à elle-même : señorita Tancredi ? Je suis sur qu'il a parlé de moi !

**Sara**: ¿Usted no sabe dónde está se fue?

_Sara: Vous ne savez pas où il est partit ?_

**Femme **: No señorita

_Femme : Non mademoiselle_

**Sara **: No importa gracias

_Sara : Ce n'est pas grave merci_

_--_

Mais pour la vie s'acharne t'elle comme ça sur moi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu bien faire ?! J'ai mis plus de 8 mois à avoir ce fichu numéro de téléphone et tous ça pour rien !

A cet instant précis la colère que je ressens est plus que difficile à expliquer ! J'en veux à la terre entière jusqu'à ce fichu papillon qui aurait pu provoqué ce fichu cyclone et lui aurait volontiers fait ça fête histoire de me défouler sur quelque chose d'autre qu'un humain !

Cette colère me poursuivit durant plus d'une semaine, un voisin trop bruyant en a hélas fait l'expérience, peut être une histoire d'hormones…

Je n'en sais rien mais ne veut pas chercher des poux à Sara Tancredi 8 mois de grossesses, sinon gare à vos fesses !

Cette brève conversation avec Michael avait fait resurgir de vieux démons qui sommeillaient en mois depuis déjà plusieurs mois…

--

Durant plusieurs jours de semi dépression et de gavage à la crème glacée, j'avais grâce au soutient de Katie repris une vie presque normale. Une après midi je décidais pour tromper mon ennui d'allez faire un petit tour au centre commercial et surtout chez « Pregnancy's Shop » afin de m'acheter plusieurs bandeau ventral de grossesses pour mettre un peu de style dans mes tenues. Marchant dans les rayons une femme me regarde, son visage me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître, elle me sourit je voit bien qu'elle me connaît. Elle est à plusieurs mètres de moi, dans le rayon enfant, une poussette à ses côtés. Elle s'approche de moi…

**?**: Bonjour vous êtes Sara Tancredi n'est ce pas ?

**Sara** : Oui et vous êtes ?

**?**: Je suis Maricruz, vous me reconnaissez ? Vous m'avez probablement vu à Fox River…

**Sara** : Ouiiii ! Maintenant je me rappelle de vous, vous étés la fiancé de Fernando

**Maricruz** : Oui c'est ça, et je vous présente mon fils (le sortant du landau) Fernando Jesus Delgado Sucre…

**Sara** : Oh il est trognon, il a quel âge ?

**Maricruz** : 5 mois, (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) Sucre ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez enceinte…

--

Sucre ? Enceinte ? Comment elle aurait pu le savoir ? Je suis perdu !

**Sara** : Pardon ?

**Maricruz** en chuchotant : Le père c'est Michael Scofield n'est ce pas ?

**Sara** : Euh…

**Maricruz** en chuchotant : Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne vous dénoncerait pas, après tous vous êtes pas la seule, voyez mon fils…

**Sara** en chuchotant : Oui mais je comprend pas pour euh Sucre, Michael et ma grossesse…

**Maricruz** en chuchotant : Disons que j'ai plus ou moins de contact avec Sucre qui lui en à avec Michael, et enfin Michael à plus ou moins parlez de vous deux, mais pas de votre grossesse…

**Sara** : Bah c'est que euh…

**Maricruz** : Ah non ! Il est pas au courant c'est ça ?!

**Sara** : Non

**Maricruz** : Vous ne comptez pas lui dire ?

**Sara** : Que je suis enceinte ? J'ai essayez mais je n'est réussis à le joindre que une fois mais je n'est pas eu le temps de lui dire…

--

Je la vois pensive, un air de malice sur le visage…

**Maricruz** : Vous accouchez quand ?

**Sara** : Dans quelques semaines, normalement 3 ou 4, pourquoi ?

**Maricruz** : Pour savoir c'est tout, je pourrais peut être venir vous voir à la maternité, solidarité (en chuchotant) de petite amie de fugitif…

Je baisse les yeux, l'ambiance ce refroidit…

**Maricruz** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Sara** : C'est que je ne vais pas le garder…

**Maricruz** : Ah…

**Sara** : Oui j'ai décidé de la faire adopter…

**Maricruz** : La ? C'est une fille ?

**Sara** la voie légèrement tremblante : Oui…

Son bébé ce met à pleurer…

**Maricruz** : Je suis désolé il a faim, je vous donne mon numéro si vous voulez parlez…

**Sara** : D'accord…

--

Elle quitta le magasin quelques minutes plus tard…

Mais ce que ne savait pas Sara, c'est que Maricruz était bien décidé a en parlé à Sucre pour que celui-ci prévienne Michael le plus vite possible…


	13. Chapter 13

Voila une petite suite, désolé ça été un peu long mais j'étais pas trop motivée pour écrire et pas mal de boulot car première épreuve du bac mercredi et jeudi !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Sucre était actuellement au Panama avec Michael et Maricruz ne pouvait lui parlez que par lettre ne voulant pas risqué de causé des problèmes à celle-ci étant certains que son téléphone était sous écoute. La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant chez elle est décrire une lettre pour Sucre puis d'allez la postée.

Mais combien de temps faudrait-il pour que Sucre ait cette lettre ? La plupart du temps le temps s'écoulant entre un envoie et une réponse était d'au moins un mois ! Donc environ 2 semaines pour qu'il la reçoive mais elle n'était même pas sur qu'il était toujours au Panama, peut être qu'avec le cyclone il avait changé de ville. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, peut être qu'il la recevra ou peut être pas…

Pendant ce temps Sara ce préparait pour le jour J même si celui-ci n'arriverait pas avant 4 ou 5 semaines elle devait néanmoins ce préparer psychologiquement à l'accouchement et surtout à l'adoption. La famille adoptive avait annoncé à Sara qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas là durant l'accouchement car le distance que Sara avait mit entre eux ne leurs laissaient probablement pas le temps d'être là à temps et surtout ils voulaient laisser Sara seule. En effet ils avaient par expérience décidés de ne pas venir durant les premières heures de la naissance des enfants qu'ils devaient adoptés, car chaque familles le savent ou l'apprennent relativement vite, la majeur partit des femmes annulaient la procédure à la maternité et donc ne pas créer de liens trop vite c'est moins de larmes à séchées pour les couples…

Une semaine passa et en fin de deuxième semaine Sucre qui heureusement pour Maricruz était toujours au Panama ce rendit chez un de ses « ami » qui s'occupait de recevoir son courrier. En trouvant cette lettre il fut à cet instant l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il l'ouvrit et son premier geste fut de prendre la photo qui s'y trouvait, Maricruz et Junior puis il déplia la lettre et entre les longues déclarations de sa douce il pu y lire « Sara Tancredi est enceinte », « tu dois le dire à Michael Scofield », « elle va accouché dans 4 à 5 semaines » et « elle va le faire adopter ». Sucre accepta donc sa mission sans broncher au risque de s'attirer les foudres de sa tendre Maricruz.

Le hic était de trouvé la manière de lui annoncé cela, lui-même était passé par là lorsque Maricruz lui avait annoncé en prison qu'elle était enceinte et ce n'est pas chose facile, mais là les choses sont comme qui diraient bien plus compliquées et problématiques.

La braverie de Sucre est certes sans appel mais il arrive par foi que pour de petites choses l'homme courageux devient frêle.

C'est l'esprit plus tourmenté que jamais que Sucre ce rendit dans la petite cabane où ils vivaient temporairement avec Michael et Lincoln. Michael et Lincoln étaient justement assis devant la bâtisse regardant Sucre arrivé d'un pas lent, de part l'expression du visage de Sucre ils savaient que les nouvelles n'étaient pas tellement bonnes…

--

**Michael** : Pas de lettre ?

**Sucre** : Si…

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

**Sucre** : Tout dépend de ce que tu appel mauvaises…

--

Ni Michael ni Lincoln ne répondit. Sucre n'avait pas sentit une telle sensation depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, cette sensation qui rappelait étrangement aux jours où le Sucre cancre rendait son bulletin de note à ses parents.

--

**Sucre** : Michael je peux te parlé seul à seul…

**Michael **regardant son frère : Oui bien sur…

**Lincoln** : Okay j'ai compris je vais faire un tour…

--

Lincoln laissa les deux amis seuls

**Michael** : Alors Sucre qu'est ce qui ce passe ? C'est Maricruz ?

**Sucre** : Non en faites euh c'est euh a propos de euh… Sara

**Michael** : Sara ? Ma Sara ?

**Sucre** : Oui

**Michael** paniquant légèrement: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

**Sucre** : Non non non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes vieux…

**Michael** : Allez accouche Sucre…

--

Sucre prit une grande respiration histoire de se motiver, inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

**Sucre** : Okay donc Maricruz m'a écrit une lettre, elle à vu Sara et euh…

**Michael** : Et…

**Sucre** : Enceinte

**Michael** : Enceinte ? Maricruz ? Sara ?

--

L'esprit habituellement si brillant de Michael mit plusieurs secondes à faire tilt.

**Michael** : Ohh…

**Sucre** : Et j'ai un autre truc à te dire. Elle va le faire adopter

**Michael** : De quoi ?

**Sucre** : Oui elle va le confier à une famille…

**Michael** : Tu sais c'est pour quand ?

**Sucre** : Sur la lettre elle m'a mit 4-5 semaines donc maintenant 3 semaines environ…

**Michael** pensif : 3 semaines ?

--

Il ce leva aussitôt, entra dans la cabane, lorsqu'il sortit un sac sur l'épaule son frère arriva…

**Lincoln** : Michael ? Tu vas où ?

**Michael** : Je vais à Chicago…

**Lincoln** : Chicago ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Michael** : Pas le temps de t'expliquer

**Sucre** : Attends Michael je viens avec toi !

**Michael** : Tu es sure ?

**Sucre** : Oui sur !

**Michael** : Et toi Lincoln ?

**Lincoln** : Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

Les trois fugitifs quittèrent leur abri de fortune direction Chicago…


	14. Chapter 14

Bon désolé une suite pas très longue mais cette semaine j'ai pas eu le temps de mis mettre à cause des examens du bac et j'ai pu écrire cette suite entre les pauses des travaux que je fais chez moi

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le retour vers l'Amérique fut presque aussi difficile que le départ, car malgré les mois écoulés les recherches n'avaient jamais stoppées. Le moins difficile vu d'arrivé près de la frontière mais les gardiens de l'opération Gatekeeper allaient sérieusement compliqué les choses. Il était bien plus facile d'entrée au Mexique et de le quitter !

En effet cela faisait déjà cinq jours que les trois fugitifs avaient quittés le Panama et Michael avait largement le temps de cogiter sur la situation présente qui était la grossesse de Sara. Pour un homme alpha la déclaration d'une grossesse est probablement l'une des seules choses au monde capable de le faire paniquer et pleurer en même temps. Michael n'avait certes pas pleurer mais à son goût beaucoup trop de chose étaient venu s'immiscées dans sa tête, une grossesse et une adoption.

L'adoption en général il était pour, mais là c'est de son enfant qu'on parle ! Il a connu m'assistance, mais là apparemment ce serait une famille, une vraie famille pas une famille d'accueil mais est ce que cela rend la chose meilleur ? C'est de ma chair et de mon sang qu'on parle à cet instant. Un enfant maintenant ? Pas une très bonne idée ! Avec Sara ? Pourquoi pas, mais même si notre amour est profond et réel il faut gardé les pieds sur terre, une relation brève et intense, peu de vie commune et c'est sans parlé bien sur de la cavale !

Etre père un jour oui mais pour le moment les choses sont trop compliquées, mais faut-il vraiment que je la laisse abandonnée son enfant, mon enfant, notre enfant ? Trop de chose ce bouscule dans ma tête…

--

Pendant ce temps à Chicago,

L'accouchement arrivait à grand pas ! Plus que quelques semaines, et à tous moment il peut ce déclanché. En elle-même elle était à la foi pressée d'accoucher car elle avait hâte de retrouver sa vie social et professionnelle et de l'autre côté être enceinte c'est ressentir des sensations extraordinaires, le sentir donné des coups et tous simplement bougé dans son ventre. C'est comme ce soir là où elle regardait la télévision, mangeant un pot de glace au chocolat, elle la sentit particulièrement active. Et soudain dans la nuit elle se réveilla, depuis quelques semaines elle avait du mal à dormir, essayé vous de dormir avec un ventre aussi gros ! Elle essaya de se rendormir mais impossible ! Elle dans son utérus faisait les 400 coups.

Sara s'installa donc devant la télévision zappant de chaînes en chaînes, pas facile de trouver un truc intéressant à 4 heures du matin !

Elle commença à piqué du nez environ une heure et demi plus tard mais une douleur vive irradiât son ventre…

**Sara** : Ah non pas maintenant !

Et oui, le travail venait de commencer…

Heureusement Sara avait préparé son sac pour la maternité en avance, et oui l'ennui fait s'occupé de n'importe quelle manière. Elle appela en taxi, s'habilla, enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac et descendit en bas de son immeuble. Le taxi arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle monta à bords…

**Homme** : Bonjour, je vous emmène où ?

**Sara** : 35, Juliet's Street SVP

**Homme** : La clinique ?

**Sara** : Oui

Durant le trajet une nouvelle contraction arriva, inspire-expire…

**Homme** : Ca va madame ?

**Sara** : Oui oui vous inquiété pas, c'est juste une contraction

**Homme** : Ah d'accord, c'est votre premier ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Homme** : Un garçon ou une fille ?

**Sara** : Une fille…

**Homme** : Félicitation en avance alors

**Sara** : Merci…

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivèrent à destination

**Homme** : Voila, vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

**Sara** : Non non c'est bon merci quand même…

C'est toute seule que j'entra dans la clinique de Dr Williams et que je me dirigea vers le service de la maternité.


	15. Chapter 15

Voila le moment est arrivé !

Plus longue suite pour me faire pardonner des précédentes

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 15

Plusieurs femmes ce trouvait au secrétariat, visiblement pas très occupée, en même temps les patients ne sont pas bien nombreux la nuit dans les hôpitaux, sauf lors de gros accidents survenant occasionnellement durant la nuit, mais là rien et puis il faut bien sur dire que cette clinique ne s'occupait que de la mère et de l'enfant donc les urgences sont rares. Enfin, je m'approche du secrétariat, les femmes me voyant arrivé me regardèrent, sachant probablement le pourquoi de ma visite.

**Femme **: Bonjour

**Sara** : Bonjour, je suis Sara Tancredi, l'une des patientes du Dr Williams, et je vais euh je crois que le travail a commencé.

**Femme** : Ah euh, vous avez eu des contractions ?

**Sara** : Oui euh, oui trois

**Femme** : Vous savez elles étaient espacées de combien ?

**Sara** : Environ 15 minutes…

**Femme** : D'accord une infirmière va s'occupé de vous, elle va vous emmené dans une des chambres et vous examiné, pendant ce temps là je vais appelé de Dr Williams.

**Sara** : D'accord

--

L'infirmière me dirige vers l'une des chambres,

**Infirmière** : Vous avez de la chance cette nuit vous êtes notre seule patiente, vous allez nous avoir rien que pour vous.

Elle me fait entré, elle me donne une blouse et m'aide pour l'attacher. Elle baisse la hauteur du lit et m'aide à mis allongé. Elle prend ma tension et écoute mon rythme cardiaque tous va bien.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard une femme entre dans ma chambre, je la reconnaît elle était au secrétariat tout à l'heure avec les autres femmes. Elle ce présente comme étant l'une des sages femmes de garde cette nuit.

**Sage femme** : Alors Melle Tancredi, j'ai pris connaissance de votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous avez fait un épanchement rétro placentaire durant votre grossesse.

**Sara** : Oui

**Sage femme** : J'ai contacté le Dr Williams, et du faite de cette événement durant votre grossesse et elle décidé de venir pour diriger votre accouchement. Elle m'a également dit de vous mettre sous monitoring. J'ai lu sur votre dossier que vous étiez médecin donc je pense que je n'est pas besoin de vous dire le pourquoi et le comment…

**Sara** : Non non c'est bon…

--

Elle alla commencer à me poser mon monitoring mais une nouvelle contraction là fit ce stopper dans son élan.

**Sage femme** : Et bien ce petit bout de choux a vraiment envie de sortir aujourd'hui !

**Sara** amèrement : Oui…

La contraction passée elle installa le monitoring qui devait surveiller le rythme cardiaque du bébé et les contractions, elle me posa une perfusion de soluté de Ringer destiné à soutenir ma tension et a m'hydraté car durant le travail il n'est pas conseillé de boire…

**Sage femme** : Bon je vais voir si votre col est dilaté

Elle enfila un gant stérile et introduisit ses doigts dans mon vagin…

**Sage femme** : Et bien je dirais que vous êtes à environ 2 cm, vous avez encore du chemin à faire avant que votre bébé arrive Melle Tancredi, je dirais au moins pas avant 5 ou 6 heures…

On va donc vous installer le plus confortablement possible, vous avez prévenu quelqu'un ?

**Sara **: Non, j'attend un peu étant donné l'heure je préfère la laissé dormir…

**Sage femme** : D'accord pas de problème, vous vous sentez capable de marcher pour faciliter la dilatation de votre col ou non ?

**Sara** : Oui ça devrait aller…

**Sage femme** : D'accord on va s'occuper de ça, et oui le Dr Williams devrait plus tarder à arriver…

30 minutes plus tard je vagabondais dans les couloirs, pas très longtemps car les contractions fatiguent énormément mais juste ce qu'il faut pour espérer que le col ce dilate un peu plus rapidement.

--

De retour dans ma chambre une nouvelle sage femme examina mon col, 3 cm, ouha ! Encore 7 cm et les choses sérieuses vont commencé !

Puis un visage connu fit son apparition dans la chambre, le Dr Williams

**Kristen** : Hey, alors c'est le grand jour Sara !

**Sara** : Oui…

**Kristen** : Comment ça va ?

**Sara** : Bien pour le moment

**Kristen** regardant dans le dossier : Alors vous êtes à 3 cm, vous avez perdu les eau ?

**Sara** : Non pas encore…

**Kristen** : Bon sinon le rythme du bébé est excellent le votre aussi, pas de saignements pour le moment c'est parfais. Vous voulez que je vous pose une péridurale ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Kristen** : D'accord je vais appelez l'anesthésiste alors, je vous dit bon courage, sinon vous voulez que j'appelle le centre d'adoption ou la famille ?

**Sara** : Oui appelez les…

**Kristen** : D'accord, je reviens bientôt alors…

Elle quitta ma chambre, un petit peu avant huit heures elle arriva avec l'anesthésiste pour me poser ma péridurale. Une sage femme m'aida à me mettre sur le côte, cela ne dura que quelques minutes, puis la sensation de picotement puis de brûlure, en une quinzaine de minutes je ne sentais pratiquement plus rien, ah délivrance !

--

Puis à huit heures je décida d'appelez enfin Katie…

Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui !

**Katie** : Allo ?

**Sara** : Katie, c'est Sara

**Katie** : Ah Sara, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt, quelque chose ne va pas ?!

**Sara** : Non non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je suis à la maternité, le travail a commencé…

**Katie** : C'est vrai ? Depuis quand ?

**Sara** : Heu depuis environ trois heures…

**Katie** : Tu veux que je vienne ?

**Sara** : Non ! Je veux resté seule durant l'accouchement mais après je pense que j'aurais besoin de toi…

**Katie** : Ne t'inquiète pas compte sur moi ! Tu me tiens au courant alors, avant que ça arrive tu m'appelle ou tu m'envois un SMS pour me prévenir !

**Sara** : Promis !

**Katie** : Allez courage ma chérie !

**Sara** : Merci…

Arrivé à 7 cm les choses s'accélérèrent, je me rapprochait du moment fatidique, le seul problème : je n'avais toujours pas perdu les eaux. Le Dr Williams décida donc de la rompre elle-même. Elle installa mes jambes sur les étriers mettant une petite bassine sur le sol, puis enfila une paire de gant puis elle introduit un petit crochet dans mon vagin et perça la poche. Je sentais qu'un peu de liquide coulait puis lorsqu'elle enleva ses doigts la quantité de liquide à s'écouler fut spectaculaire !

Puis l'heure d'après j'étais à 9 cm, c'était l'heure ! Départ pour le salle d'accouchement, mais avant je devais laisser un message à Katie, trop fatigué pour lui téléphoner je lui envoya un SMS : C'est le moment.

--

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour m'installer, a nouveau les jambes sur les étriers.

Il était rare que le Dr Williams s'occupe de l'accouchement d'une de ses patientes, mais la situation était que mon accouchement était à risque, et qu'elle préférait être la si jamais je venait a perdre trop de sang…

Durant l'heure mon col s'était totalement dilaté, le Dr Wiliams commençait à voir la tête du bébé. Même si je ne sentais pas la douleur je sentais fort bien la fatigue, inspirer-expirer c'est à quoi je m'attelais comme on me l'avait appris !

**Kristen** : Vous voulez que je vous face une épisiotomie Sara pour accélérer la sortie du bébé ?

**Sara** difficilement : Non…

Puis le Dr Williams commença à me guider, quand poussé quand relâche, je ne la sentais pas et je ne pouvais pas la voir car les sages femmes avait mis un drap sur mes jambes : protocole pour les accouchements sous X

Puis j'attendis un cri, elle était là, ma fille non leur fille ! Le Dr Williams la donna à une sage femme qui l'emmena dans une autre salle…

Mon corps tremble de partout, enfin du moins toute la partie que je peux sentir…

**Kristen** : Bon Sara, c'est presque fini, il nous reste plus qu'à faire sortir votre placenta, c'est là que les choses risques de devenir dangereuses ! Pour le moment vous n'avez pas perdu trop de sang mais espérons que le décollement du placenta n'aggrave pas les choses !

Mon corps était toujours sur là à pousser pour expulser ce fichu placenta mais bon esprit lui était bien loin…

Mon regard ce posait furtivement sur le Dr Williams, je voyais bien qu'elle avait le visage tendu. Je ne savais pas si cela ce passait bien, si je saignais ou pas…

Puis son visage ce décontracta, mon placenta devait être sortit et je ne devais pas avoir perdu trop de sang.

Le Dr Williams m'avait dit que tout c'était bien passé, pas de déchirure ni d'hémorragie.

Les sages femmes me remirent quelques minutes plus tard dans ma chambre mais je sentais que quelque chose me manquais…


	16. Chapter 16

Voila, une suite, je vais essayez, je dis bien essayez de la finir ce week end ou dans la semaine...

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Allongée dans mon lit, mes pensées menaient un véritable combat. Je savais que ce moment allait être difficile, j'avais fais en sorte qu'il le soit le moins possibles mais je pense l'avoir sous estimé. Ce n'était pas tellement le faite de la laisser partir mais plutôt celui le l'avoir porter dans mon ventre pendant 9 mois et de ne même pas pouvoir la connaître. Mais cédé à la tentation, au désir de la voir, de la toucher, de la porter est ce pas le moyen de me faire encore plus de mal ? Outre que ce soit l'enfant de Michael, probablement l'un des hommes que j'ai le plus désiré et aimé dans ma vie, elle est une partie de mon être. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas la voir, c'est trop de risque de succomber.

Sara il faut lutter !

Lutter oui, c'est à quoi je m'attelait, allongé sur mon lit recroquevillée sur le côté regardant au loin la ville s'éveillée. S'éveillée ? C'est un grand mot, elle battait son plein, bientôt le déjeuner. Je n'avais pas dormit depuis 2 jours, un accouchement et pourtant même exténuer je n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil.

Les yeux rougies et gonflés je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas pleurer, mais la fatigue m'empêcha rapidement d'y parvenir. Je pensais à plein de choses, moi, Michael, Lincoln Burrows, la prison, le bébé…

Puis j'attendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je ne pris même pas le peine de répondre, la personne entra…

**?** : Hey Sara, comment ça va ?

Je n'est pas le courage, l'envie même la force de lui répondre. Elle comprend mon mal être, fait le tour du lit et s'approche doucement. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, caressant doucement ma joue.

**?** : Tiens le coup, je sais que ça doit être difficile

Mais malgré son réconfort et son soutient je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui répondre, de lui sourire ou même de décrocher mon regard qui scrutait l'horizon…

--

Epuisé j'avais fini par succombé au sommeil, bref sommeil qui ne dura pas plus d'une trentaine minutes car une femme entra dans la chambre d'une manière peu discrète.

Je n'avais toujours pas beaucoup de position, restant sur mon flan droit regardant la ville. Elle salua d'abord mon visiteur…

**Femme **: Bonjour je suis l'une des infirmières du service de jour…

**?** : Bonjour je suis Katie, une amie…

**Femme** : Bonjour Melle Tancredi, je viens pour vous donnez le médicament pour empêcher la lactation…

Je ne lui répondis pas, elle fit la tour du lit pour venir ce mettre entre moi et la fenêtre me cachant la vue, mon visage se tendit, laissant échappé un petit grognement.

**Femme** : Tout va comme vous voulez ?

**Sara** : Ca pourrait être mieux…

**Femme** : Je vais faire quelques tests…

Elle souleva le bas des draps, mettant mes pieds à l'air libre et commença à frotter ma peau avec des doigts

**Femme** : Vous sentez ?

**Sara** : Ouai mais c'est encore engourdit…

**Femme** : Vous avez été uriné depuis le retour dans votre chambre ?

**Sara** : Non…

**Femme** : Il est encore un peu tôt mais vous devez essayez d'y allez dans les heures à venir, car la péridurale à insensibilisé votre vessie …

**Sara** la coupant : Et si j'y arrive pas il va falloir me mettre une sonde, je sais…

**Femme** : Oui, je vous laisse et oublié pas de prendre votre médicament pour empêcher les montées de lait…

Elle quitta la pièce…

--

Je me releva et attrapa la pilule et l'avala avec un verre d'eau.

**Katie** : Tu y as été un peu fort là Sara...

**Sara **: Je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur sympathique. Et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant je comprends les patients qui sont détestable avec les médecins…

**Katie** avec humour : T'y repensera à deux fois avant de les faire sanglé sur leur lit maintenant…

**Sara** : PPPPPPPffff c'est si dure Katie… (Commencent à sangloter)

**Katie** s'approchant de moi me caressant les cheveux : Je sais…

**Sara** s'énervant : Non justement tu sais pas ! Tu n'es jamais passé par là !

Et là l'épuisement prit le dessus, mon corps ne me répondait plus, je n'arrivais même plus à contrôlé mes sentiments, la seule chose que mon corps était capable de faire : pleuré.

Katie resta à mes cotés, caressant doucement mes cheveux pour exprimer sans mot son soutient. A force mon corps était tellement déshydraté que je n'arrivais presque plus à pleurer, ma bouche était pâteuse et mes yeux me brûlaient me brouillant presque ma vue. Katie m'incitait à boire, acceptant avec peu de volonté.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si difficile ? Pourquoi mon cœur et mon esprit n'arrivaient pas à ce détaché d'elle ?! Est-ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternelle qui me hurlait à l'oreille de sortir de ce foutu lit et d'allez la voir ? Mais je ne dois pas ! Et puis merde !

**Sara **: Faut que je la vois !

**Katie** : De quoi ? La voire ? Ta, la, le bébé ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Katie** : Sara non ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

**Sara** se mettant sur le rebord du lit : Il le faut, j'en est besoin…


	17. Chapter 17

Voila une nouvelle suite, plus petite, je vais essayez d'en faire une demain, la fin est proche...

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Katie essaya de me retenir lorsque je failli tomber mais je le repoussa

**Katie** : Sara, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Vraiment pas une bonne idée !

**Sara** voix off : Pas une bonne idée ? Et alors je m'en fou, j'ai le droit de la voir ! Même après avoir signez ce contrat d'accouchement sous X…

Je me dirigeai avec quelques difficultés jusqu'à la pouponnière, je savais que je n'étais pas loin, je pouvais entendre des bébés pleurés…

Et je la trouvai enfin, une vitre en PVC, il y avait plusieurs bébés à l'intérieur, lequel était le mien ? Le leur ?

Vu la couleur de leurs body je pu écarté deux des cinq bébés, il ne restait plus que des filles habillées de rose, mes yeux humides vagabondaient sur chacune d'entre elles, mais même mon cœur n'arrivait pas distingué celle qui était mienne.

La femme qui ce trouvait dans le fond de la pièce ce tourna et m'aperçu, elle vu mon désarroi et s'approcha de la vitre

**Femme** : Quel nom ?

**Sara** voix off : Quel nom ? Je ne sais pas moi ? A telle un nom ?

**Sara** : Euh le bébé Tancredi ?

**Femme** : Vous êtes Sara Tancredi ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Femme** : Vous êtes sur de vouloir la voir ?

**Sara** : Oui

Elle ce dirigea vers l'une des filles, mon cœur battant comme jamais, me demandant devant laquelle elle allait s'arrêter, si c'était elle ou pas.

Et elle se stoppe enfin devant le dernier bébé, l'attrapant délicatement et me la montrant. Un sentiment de bonheur, satisfaction, fierté et de honte envahissait mon corps, mes yeux s'humidifièrent, mes lèvres commencent à tremblées en voulant retenir cet élan de sa sensation. Mécaniquement je fis le tour de la pièce jusqu'à la porte et j'entra à l'intérieur. Le femme n'avait pas bougé, doucement je pénétra dans la pièce pour venir à proximité d'elle, elle savait le pourquoi mais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'y empêché, je passa lentement mon bras contre le sien pour venir accueillir sa tête la faisant ensuite glissée dans mes bras.

Elle était si petite, si démunisse et si magnifique. Un teint rosé-lacté et des cheveux chatains-bruns. Délicatement comme il me lavait fait je caressa sa joue avec mon douce, elle tressaillit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et quels yeux, un vert émeraude où n'importe qui allait s'y noyé…

Un nouveau sentiment fit son apparition, la culpabilité. La culpabilité de l'abandonnée, la culpabilité de la gardée, je m'était promit de la laissée, de la donnée à ce couple, je comprend maintenant pourquoi ils restaient à l'écart des femmes qui devaient leur confié leur enfant. Mais non Sara, c'était prévu comme ça, tu accouche et tu continue ta vie, oui mais c'était pas si facile que ça au final !

La gardée c'est beaucoup de choses imprévues, cela voudrait dire, une nouvelle maison, des meubles, des vêtements, des jouets, de la nourriture, des soins, une éducation…

Beaucoup de choses difficile pour une mère célibataire, mais qu'est ce que ça sera si pour n'avoir passé que quelques heures loin d'elle j'ai ressentit t'en de douleur, qu'est ce que ce sera des années ?!

La gardée c'est de l'amour, t'en l'amour de moi pour elle, d'elle pour moi ou de Michael pour moi. Après tout c'est le fruit de notre amour, même si éphémère il restera l'un des moments les plus forts de ma vie.

Dilemme, que faire ? Le choix est difficile, la gardée avec moi ou la donnée à ce couple. Mais elle est si belle, si craquante comment lutté avec cette bouille ! J'ai craquée, je ne peut plus la laissée !


	18. Chapter 18

Bah voila, en faites plus j'écris et plus la fin s'éloigne ! Rhhaa !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Je décida après demande à la puéricultrice de l'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre, je demanda qu'on me prescrive de lu Motillium afin de stimuler ma lactation et de pouvoir la nourrir au sein. Car autant ne pas gaspillé mon argent dans le lait artificiel…

Katie était partit suite à notre discussion, elle n'était pas fâchée mais elle préférait me laisser seule dans cette situation.

En à peine une heure j'avais déjà sentit mes seins gonflés et j'allais me lancer dans cette difficile étape qu'était l'allaitement. Je défis le haut de ma blonde, me disant que j'allais commencer par le sein gauche, la tenant d'un bras et de l'autre main positionna mon sein. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle trouva très rapidemment le chemin jusqu'au téton, commençant son long périple. Tout aurait pu être magnifique si cette femme, celle du centre d'adoption n'était pas arrivée dans ce moment magique…

**Femme** : Melle Tancredi que faites vous ?!

**Sara** : Ca ne ce voit pas ? Je lui donne le sein…

**Femme** : Mais, comment ? Je suppose que vous avez changer d'avis sur l'adoption n'est ce pas !

**Sara** joyeusement : Absolument oui !

**Femme** : Et bien je suis heureuse que cela vous rende heureuse mais je connaît un couple qui va l'être moins…

**Sara** : Je sais que ce que je vais leurs faire enduré est probablement la pire chose que des parents peuvent subir mais je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus la laissée, je suis désolé…

**Femme** : Et bien d'après le contrat que vous avez signez, en cas de refus d'abandon il est de votre ressort de prévenir le couple et je vais également vous demandez de signez plusieurs papiers…

**Sara** : D'accord, vous avez cas les mettre ici (désignant la tablette)

Elle déposa le dossier devant moi, m'indiquant les différents lieux de signature, puis alla au bureau des infirmières pour faire des modifications sur mon dossier d'accouchement.

Pendant ce temps, elle s'était endormit et oui quelle dure travaux que de ce nourrir. Mais malheureusement pour elle je du mettre court à ses songes pour lui faire faire son rot. La mettant ensuite dans son petit lit sur roulette. Maintenant je devais faire la chose la plus difficile : prévenir le couple de ma décision.

Ce fut difficile, mais ils ne furent pas trop agressifs envers moi mais j'avais pu entendre les sanglots de la femme à travers le téléphone…

--

L'heure suivante le Dr Williams fit une apparition dans ma chambre

**Kristen** : Bonjour Sara, j'ai appris que vous aviez changé d'avis…

**Sara** : Oui

**Kristen** : Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous jugé, je voulais juste savoir car il serait temps maintenant que vous donniez un petit nom à cette Jane Doe…

**Sara** : Ah oui c'est vrai, ça doit posé problème pour l'acte de naissance…

**Kristen** : Etant donner la situation je vais vous laisser disons 30 minutes pour faire votre choix

**Sara** : D'accord

**Kristen** : Alors à dans 30 minutes

**Sara** voix off : Un nom ? Mince alors me voila sur le fait accomplis, 30 minute pour trouvé un prénom alors que des couples mettent parfois des mois à choisir ! Quel torture, faut-il lui donnez un nom commun ou alors original ?

Après de longues minutes de concentration et des réflexion j'arriva à la décision de : Elena

--

Plus tard,

**Kristen** : Alors Sara vous avez fait votre choix…

**Sara** : Oui

**Kristen** : Alors alors dites moi tout, quel nom avez-vous choisit pour ce petit ange ?

**Sara** : Elena, E-L-E-N-A

**Kristen** : Elena ? Elena Tancredi ? C'est un très joli nom pour une très jolie jeune demoiselle

**Sara** : Dite je vais pouvoir quitter l'hôpital quand ?

**Kristen** : Et bien à peine arrivée vous voulez partir, dans 2 à 3 jours si tout ce passe bien…

**Sara** : C'est que j'ai beaucoup de choses à achetés…

**Kristen** : Oui ça j'imagine, en parlant de ça vous savez si quelqu'un peux vous apportez des vêtements pour le bébé ?

**Sara** : Oui c'est possible, je dois avoir son numéro dans mon sac à main…

**Kristen** me donnant mon sac : Tenez

**Sara** : Merci

--

Après de longue fouille dans mon sac je fini par trouvé le bout de papier en question, j'attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro…

**?:** Allo ?

**Sara** : Allo, Maricruz c'est Sara Tancredi

**Maricruz** : Ah oui Sara comment ça va ?

**Sara** : Bien bien je suis à l'hôpital

**Maricruz** : A l'hôpital ?

**Sara** : Oui j'ai accouché ce matin…

**Maricruz** : Ahh…

**Sara** : Et je voulais savoir si c'était possible enfin si vous en avez encore, de me prêter des vêtements de naissance…

**Maricruz** : Ah tu as changé d'avis alors, tu va l'a gardé ?!

**Sara** : Oui

**Maricruz** : C'est génial, pas de problème, j'arrive tout de suite !

--

Quelques minutes plus tard chez Maricruz,

Maricruz n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis un petit bon de temps, elle alla farfouiller dans une malle où elle avait mis les vieux vêtements de son fils, faisant attention de ne pas prendre les vêtements bleu ce rappelant que Sara attendait une fille, et prit une petit peluche que Sucre lui avait offert quelques temps après son accouchement.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait prévenir Sucre, heureusement arrivé en Amérique quelques jours plutôt il avait acheté un portable jetable, alors en route pour l'hôpital elle s'arrêta à une cabine téléphonique pour lui téléphoner.

**Maricruz** : Allo, Fernando, c'est Mari

**Sucre** : Ma puce comment ça va ?

**Maricruz** : Bien bien, vous êtes où ?

**Sucre** : Euh ont est à Tulsa dans l'Oklahoma pourquoi ?

**Maricruz** : Sara a accouchée ! Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps !

**Sucre** : C'est vrai ? Quand ?

**Maricruz** : Ce matin…

**Sucre** : Tu sais comment elle va ?

**Maricruz** : Bien mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

**Sucre** : Quoi ?

**Maricruz** : Elle a changé d'avis ! Elle va la gardée !

**Sucre** : C'est vrai c'est super ! Je vais prévenir Michael !

**Maricruz** : Dans combien de temps vous allez arrivé ?

**Sucre** : Je ne sais pas, peut être 4-5 jours ou plus, ça dépend quoi…

**Maricruz** : D'accord, je te tiens au courant Fernando.

**Sucre** : Au faite, comment va mon petit prince ?

**Maricruz** : Bien, il grandit de jour en jour. Bon faut que je te laisse je dois allez voir Sara à l'hôpital…

**Sucre** : Okay, je t'aime mon cœur !

**Maricruz** : Moi aussi Fernando…

--

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard à l'hôpital,

Maricruz et son fils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sara.

**Maricruz** : Hey, bonjour vous, comment tu va Sara ?

**Sara** : Bien mais fatiguée, très fatiguée !

**Maricruz** : Ah je sais j'étais dans ton cas il y a quelques mois et crois moi ce n'est que le début !

**Sara** : Non arrête ou sinon je risque de changer encore d'avis !

**Maricruz** s'approchant du lit sur roulettes : Alors alors, elle est où cette petite princesse ?

**Maricruz** voulant la prendre : Je peux ?

**Sara** : Oui va s'y

**Maricruz** la prenant dans ses bras : Hey, bonjour petit ange ! Elle est à croquée ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

**Sara** : Elena

**Maricruz** : Elena ! Et bien chère Elena tu es le plus joli bébé que j'ai jamais vu, enfin après mon petit prince bien sur…

(la reposant dans son lit) : Oui alors je tes apporté des vieux vêtements de Junior, j'ai pas prit les bleus, alors comme je savait pas quoi choisir j'ai prit, des body blancs simples, des verts, des oranges et des jaunes et plusieurs pyjamas ainsi que cette petite peluche…

**Sara** : Je n'en avais pas besoin de autant, juste de quoi tenir pendant l'hôpital et le temps que j'en achète…

**Maricruz** : T'inquiète pas, tu me les rendras quand tu voudras ! Et parlant de ça, si tu veux je pourrais d'aider pour faire tes achats de jeune maman…

**Sara** : Merci, je vais en avoir besoin ! Et surtout faut que j'appelle un agent immobilier car mon appartement n'est absolument pas fait pour élever un bébé !


	19. Chapter 19

Petite suite, moins de post jusqu'a fin juin car c'est le BAC !!

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Après une bonne sieste de seulement quatre heures, l'Elena voulait une nouvelle tétée. Dans le début de soirée j'avais appelé mon agent immobilier, lui parlant d'un cas de force majeur : bébé. Heureusement il était très compréhensif et avait dit qu'il allait essayer de s'occuper de sa dans les jours à venir.

A Tulsa,

Sucre finissait par croire qu'il était le messager du cœur de mauvaises-bonnes nouvelles.

**Sucre** à lui-même : Aye dios mios, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi !

Michael et Lincoln étaient entrain de manger un hot dog à l'écart dans un parc de la ville, lui s'était également isolé.

**Lincoln** : Alors des nouvelles ?

**Sucre** : Oui

**Michael** : Des bonnes j'espère…

**Sucre** : En un sens oui… (Regardant Michael)

**Michael** comprenant que c'était en relation avec lui : Raconte !

**Sucre** : Okay, alors c'était Mari, et Sara, elle à accouchée…

**Lincoln** déçu : Quoi ?? Nonnn !!

Apparemment arriver avant l'accouchement était presque devenu un petit jeu…

**Michael** : Quand ?

**Sucre** : Ce matin

**Michael** : Tu sais comment ils vont ?

**Sucre** : Bien mais…

**Lincoln** : Mais ??

**Sucre** inspirant profondément : Elle à changé d'avis !

**Lincoln** : Qui ? Sara ?

**Sucre** : Oui ! Elle va la gardée !

**Michael** : La ? C'est une fille ?

**Sucre** : Oui mec ! (lui tapant l'épaule), tu es papa d'une niña

**Lincoln** : Une fille ? (Serrant Michael dans ses bras) félicitation fréro !

**Sucre** : Faut qu'ont s'activent si ont veux y être avant qu'elle quitte l'hosto !

**Lincoln** : Ta raison ! Allez ont à environ 3-4 jours pour traverser trois Etats…

**Michael** : Oui, changement de plan, ont va à Wichita ont prend un train de marchandise jusqu'à Saint Louis et on va prendre un autre train pour allez jusqu'à Chicago…

**Lincoln** : C'est risqué, non ?

**Michael** : Oui, mais je suis près à courir le risque. Si vous voulez repartir je comprendrais…

**Sucre** : Non, t'inquiète mec, moi aussi j'ai une femme et un bébé à rejoindre !

**Lincoln** avec humour: Pense même pas la question sinon je t'arrache la tête !

**Sucre** : Bon aller perdons pas de temps !

--

Retour à Chicago 4 jours plus tard,

Après quatre jours sous surveillance, le Dr Williams avait enfin décidé de laisser partir Sara de l'hôpital, le matin elle avait fait une dernière visite de la maman et de la fille. Chacune étaient en parfaite santé. Dans l'après midi elle avait pu rentrer dans son appartement accompagné par Maricruz et Katie.

L'agent immobilier de Sara avait annoncé la veille qu'il avait trouvé un appartement plus grand dans un quartier de Chicago, avec deux chambres. Comme elle était dans l'impossibilité de faire une visite c'était Katie qui s'en était occupée elle avait prit plusieurs photos. Elle était tombée sous le charme, plus grand, un prix raisonnable, une magnifique vue, plus près de son travail et une maternelle et école à à peine cinq minutes. Heureusement son baille actuel lui permettait de quitter subitement son appartement sans préavis en cas d'accouchement, car sinon elle aurait dut attendre plus d'un mois. Elle pourra emménagé le jour suivant, Maricruz avait prêtée son lit parapluie à Sara le temps qu'elle achète ce qu'elle avait besoin. Maricruz avait dit qu'elle avait des amis qui allaient s'occuper gratuitement du déménagement.

--

La veille du déménagement chez Maricruz,

Maricruz faisait les cent pas, elle avait reçu quelques heures plutôt un coup de téléphone de Sucre. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, elle va ouvrir…

**Maricruz** : Fernando ! (Courant dans ses bras et l'embrassant)

**Sucre** : Mari !!

**Maricruz** enfin découlée de Sucre : Entrer avant qu'ont vous voit…

**Sucre** : Alors Mari je te présente Michael

**Michael** : Enchanté

**Sucre** : Et Lincoln

**Lincoln** : Très heureux

**Maricruz** : Alors, vous arrivé encore en retard mais heureusement Sara déménage demain, et j'ai justement besoin de déménageurs, vous tombés à pic !

**Sucre** : On peut dormir là cette nuit ?

**Maricruz** : Bien sur !


	20. Chapter 20

**Donc voila, la suite, j'ai mis du temps...**

**Torture à la fin, mais je voulais vous mettre en appétit et j'avoue que j'aime ça de vous laissez dans le doute et l'envie !**

**Mais la suite sera très rapide promis !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Ce même soir, chez Sara

Sara, s'était tranquillement installé chez elle, heureusement une bonne fée du nom de Katie avait vraisemblablement fait un peu de ménage durant son séjour à l'hôpital…

Sara avait préparer le premier vrai lit de sa fille Elena, son premier lit temporaire, le lit parapluie de Maricruz mais surtout c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore de lit ! Et oui, elle allait avoir du travail les semaines a venir, aménagé la chambre d'Elena, fait une garde robe et surtout achetée sa literie !

Le plus gros soucis actuel était de préparer les cartons et s'occupé d'un bébé et tous cela exténuée ! Dur d'être une mère…

Entre les tétées et les changements de couches, elle avait peut commencé ses cartons, pas bien nombreux à vrai dire. Un coup de téléphone brisa cette organisation digne d'un dîner royal…

Le banquier de Sara, la questionnant sur le compte d'Elena. Elena ? Mais je n'ai pas créé de compte au nom de ma fille ?!

Le banquier lui informant que c'était son père, qui avait créé un compte pour sa petite fille, lui versant 5 000 , il avait par ailleurs versé 7 000 sur le compte de sa fille.

Sara fut surprise, comment il savait ? Je ne lui ai pas dit pour ma grossesse, et ça ne l'avait pas gêné de ne pas la voir pendant plus de 9 mois, et je ne la savais pas capable de ce geste.

Sara c'était couchée pensive cette nuit là, le réveil allait être difficile, enfin les réveils…

--

Lendemain matin, 08h00 chez Maricruz,

Le réveil fut assez facile et serin pour Sucre et Lincoln, tendit que Michael avait le visage tendu…

**Lincoln** : Mal dormis ?

**Michael** : Ouai…

Sucre, Maricruz et junior arrivèrent groupés…

**Maricruz** : Bon les garçons, ont est attendu pour 09h30 chez Sara, j'ai emprunté une camionnette sans vitre arrière, donc vous pourrez vous mettre derrière sans risqué que quelqu'un vous voit sur la route, j'ai également des uniformes en haut, histoire de ce fondre dans la masse et de passer pour des vrai déménageurs…

**Lincoln** : Bah dit donc c'est une vrai hors la loi de copine Sucre !

**Sucre** : Hey ouai ta vu ça mec !

**Maricruz** : Arrête de plaisanter et va te préparer ! Et ne passe pas une heure dans la salle de bain !

**Sucre** : C'est bon c'est bon j'y vais !!

--

Chez Sara,

Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, et oui deux tétées par nuit, ça raccourcit les nuits ça…

Enfin Sara avait quelques peut l'habitude des nuits brèves, quand on est médecin c'est chose courante. Après un bon petit déjeuné, une tétée, rot et deux couches propres Sara avait fini de se préparé et d'habiller Elena. Elle attendait donc tranquillement Maricruz et ses déménageurs…

--

Chez Maricruz à 9h00 tous le monde avaient fini de se préparer, fraîchement rasé trois fugitifs, une femme amoureuse et un bébé prirent la direction de l'appartement de Sara…

C'est Maricruz qui conduisait, tendit que son fils ce trouvait sur le siège passager et ses déménageurs en herbe eux était bien installé à l'arrière de la camionnette, loin des regards indiscrets.

En une quinzaine de minutes ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Sara, Maricruz descendit et ouvrit les portes arrières,

**Maricruz** : Je crois qu'il serait préférable que Michael vienne avec moi, histoire d'annoncé la nouvelle…

**Michael** : Oui

**Maricruz** : Sucre tu surveilles Junior…

**Sucre** : D'accord !

**Michael** descendit et refermât les portes derrière lui, Sucre détacha son fils du siège auto et le mit dans ses bras…

**Lincoln** : Tu crois qu'on va attendre longtemps ?

**Sucre** : Sûrement, après 9 mois ils ont des trucs à se raconter !

**Lincoln** : Espérons qu'elle ne fantasme pas en plus sur les hommes en uniformes sinon ont n'est pas sortit…

**Sucre** : (rire) je pense plus qu'il va se prendre une bonne baffe !

**Lincoln** : (rire), On parie ?

**Sucre** : Okay, 20 qu'il s'en prend une !

**Lincoln** : 20 qu'elle lui saute dessus !

**Sucre** : Okay ça tient !

--

Plus haut devant la porte de Sara,

**Maricruz** à Michael : Okay, alors j'entre, puis euh j'improvise, et quand je sors tu entre, d'accord ?

**Michael** : Ce n'est pas mieux que ce soit moi qui entre direct ?

**Maricruz** : Tu es dingue, avec tous les hormones qu'elle à entassé ces 9 derniers mois, au mieux elle saute par la fenêtre, au pire elle te saute dessus et t'arrache la tête ! Crois moi ma première version est sûrement la meilleure…

**Michael** : D'accord de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix…

**Maricruz** : Voila, tu as tout compris, j'ai passé des heures à trouvé comment lui annoncé ça, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas trouvé alors va pas m'embrouillé…

**Michael** : D'accord, bonne chance

**Maricruz** : Garde là, tu en auras plus besoin que moi ! Allez va te cacher !

--

Maricruz frappa à la porte, Sara ouvrit rapidement,

**Sara** : Hey bonjour, comment ça va ?

**Maricruz** : Bien et toi ? Pas trop fatigué ?

**Sara** : Non ça va ? Tes déménageurs sont arrivés ?

**Maricruz** se raclant la gorge : Euh oui, en parlant d'eux j'ai un truc à te dire…

**Sara** : Oui ?

**Maricruz** : Alors euh, j'ai passé des heures à savoir comment t'annoncé ça, mais j'ai pas trouvé la meilleure manière, alors voila…

- Les hommes que j'ai ramené ce ne sont pas de vrai déménageurs…

**Sara** : Ce n'est pas grave ça, du moment qu'ils ne cassent pas mes meubles…

**Maricruz** : Y a pas que ça en faites…

- Voila, en faites et bien, ils sont venus chez moi hier

**Sara** : Oui…

**Maricruz** : Et ce ne sont pas des simples hommes. Ces hommes et bien euh…

**Sara** la voix irritée: Oui !

**Maricruz** : Et bien ce sont nos hommes !

**Sara** : Quoi ?

**Maricruz** : Oui nos hommes et plus d'un autre

**Sara** : Attend, là, je dois mal comprendre ! NOS HOMMES ?!

**Maricruz** : Oui mon homme, le tien et son frère…

**Sara** : Tu te moques de moi là ?! Hein ! C'est une blague ?!

**Maricruz** : Non…

**Sara** : Tu veux dire que Michael est devant chez moi ? Maintenant ?!

**Maricruz** : Derrière ta porte exactement, mais oui il est là…

Sara partit violemment vers la porte d'entrée, est ce la colère ou la passion qui la faisait allez aussi vite ?


	21. Chapter 21

Voila, un autre chapite, j'avais promis que cela allais être rapide !

Attention, j'ai modifier le chapitre 20 il y a quelqurs jours !

J'avous que sur la fin je me suis un peu laisser allez, je sais pas où je vais chercher des trucs pareils, enfin bonne lecture les gens :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Sara partit violemment vers la porte d'entrée, est ce la colère ou la passion qui la faisait allez aussi vite ?

Elle ne répondait de rien, Michael curieux s'était coller derrière la porte essayant d'entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ce dire, enfin surtout essayez d'adapter le meilleure comportement face à Sara…

Il avait été stupide dans un sens, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que Sara aurait pu être enceinte, il n'a fallu de pas grand-chose, mais pourtant il avait prit ses précautions !

Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout, il était pour la première fois au pied du mur !

Il connaissait assez Sara pour savoir qu'elle allait être assez rude avec lui…

Quand il commença à entendre les voix monter en décibels il comprit que ça allait être a son tour de monter sur scène…

Lorsque Sara ouvrit violemment la porte elle ne put hurler que MICHAEL !

Cela tombait bien, ce Michael en question tomba nez à nez face à elle, le regard ahuri.

Maricruz qui était encore dans l'appartement n'osait pas bouger, les observants qui se fixaient intensément. Lui visiblement terrorisé, elle le regard félin. Ce demandant qui allait faire le premier pas…

Ce fut Sara qui attrapa Michael par le col de sa chemise et l'attira dans l'appartement, elle va lui faire sa fête...

**Sara** le tirant : Michael !

**Maricruz** : Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir…

**Michael** : Sara calme toi

**Sara** la voie nouée: Oh Michael ne me dit SURTOUT pas de me calmer ! Ca fait presque 9 mois que j'essais de te contacter ! Me demandant chaque soir où tu es, avec qui et si tu es encore en vie ! Donc me dit pas de me calmer !

Michael attentif peut apercevoir une unique larme perler sur sa joue pâle…

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira dans ses bras pour lui témoigner son amour et son regret, elle se laissa allez à un sanglot interminable…

**Michael** : Shhuutt, c'est rien je suis là…

Elle s'écarta brusquement des bras apaisant de Michael le giflant violemment.

**Sara** hurlant : C'est avant que j'avais besoin de toi !

Les cris de Sara réveillèrent sa fille qui dormait dans la pièce à coté, elle pleurait à pleins poumons. Sara et Michael étaient gênés par la situation, il y avait de quoi, Sara ne savait pas que Michael savait pour Elena, Michael ne savait pas que Sara n'était pas au courant qu'il savait pour Elena, une situation complexe dirons-nous.

Sara ne savait pas quoi faire, elle savait que sa fille avait besoin d'elle mais cette situation lui était inconfortable…

**Sara** bafouillant : Euh oui, euh c'est, euh en faites, après notre euh, je suis euh…

**Michael** : Je sais…

**Sara** : Tu tu sais ? Pour euh le…

**Michael** : Oui je sais pour le bébé…

**Sara** : Ah ah oui et depuis quand ?

**Michael** : Quelques semaines…

**Sara** le giflant à nouveau : QUOI ! Depuis plusieurs semaines ! Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de m'appelez ?!

**Michael** une main sur sa joue : Aiiieeuuh, tu veux bien arrêtez de me frapper s'il te plait !

**Sara** le giflant à nouveau : Non désolé, je te frappe si j'ai envie !

**Michael** : Heyy ! Mais…

**Sara** : Y a pas de mais qui compte Michael ! Tu joues les Casanova avec moi et une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est-à-dire couché avec moi tu m'a fais de belles promesses pour me laisser dans une galère pas possible !

--

Elle le laissa en plan dans le salon, allant auprès de sa fille ce trouvant dans sa chambre.

Elena suffoquait à force de s'époumoner, Sara la prit dans ses bras, la faisant doucement sursauté dans ses bras pour la calmer, frottant amoureusement sa joue contre la sienne.

**Sara** : Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Les cris de maman t'ont fait peur ?

Elena ce calma rapidement…

Michael s'immisça doucement, Sara l'avait littéralement zapper de son esprit, trop préoccupé par sa fille. Il s'approcha doucement de l'encadrement de la porte de chambre, l'œil brillant et le cœur serrez observa les deux femmes qui dorénavant comptaient le plus pour lui…

La scène était si majestueuse, Sara la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde berçant tendrement sa fille encore inconnu… Son cœur se serra tels un étau, la fierté, l'honneur, le bonheur, c'est à quoi aujourd'hui il aspirait…

Sara retomba de son petit nuage quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Michael, jamais elle n'avait vu cette expression ancrée dans son regard, ce regarde azur où elle avait l'habitude de s'y noyé était inondé d'un bonheur oppressant. Leurs regards ce rejoignirent enfin, brûlant, ardant comme ils l'étaient dans le passé, chacun buvant l'âme de l'autre, tels un breuvage incessant.

Rien qu'un regard suffit à Michael pour lire l'approbation de Sara de les approcher, doucement, timidement il approchât ne pouvant pas délaissé le regard somptueux de son amante. Arrivé à leurs hauteurs, il posa son regard cristallin sur le visage de sa fille, parcourant chacun de ses traits. Il se calla doucement contre Sara, d'une main affectueuse il caressa la joue de sa fille, tendit que l'autre entoura la taille de Sara…

**Michael** : Elle est magnifique Sara…

**Sara** : Je sais…


	22. Chapter 22

Voila, la suite va être moi drame, plus romance, je vais essayer de pas faire de guimauve, ça va être dur !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Le corps et le cœur de Michael était tiraillé par le bonheur, après de long moi de souffrance au Panama il se trouvait auprès de la femme qui hante chacune de ses nuits, cette femme qui à su lire en lieu une âme en perdition, cette femme qui lui provoque d'innombrables palpitations à chaque heures du jour et de la nuit…

Elles sont si belles, si parfaites, elle si jolie et si fragile, elle si majestueuse et si envoûtante, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Elle l'a remet dans son lit, elle est si belle, journée aussi attractive malgré sa grossesse, elle me fait face, me sourit, ah ce sourire il m'a tellement manqué, et ses prunelles noisettes, mon dieu ce regard, comment j'ai pu vivre temps de mois sans les voir…

Elle s'approche de moi, son parfum m'enivre, mmhhh toujours le même, depuis tous ces mois il est resté le même.

Les derniers centimètres s'estompent, son visage est radieux, je sais qu'à son regard elle n'attend qu'une seule chose de moi, un baiser.

Elle s'accole doucement à moi, sensuellement j'enroule sa taille de mon bras, m'immiscent doucement pour venir caresser ses reins, je la sens frémir du bout des doigts, elle s'approche doucement, je termine ce long périple pour enfin rejoindre ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres sont si douces, mon autre main vient ce posé sur sa joue rosée, chacun goûtant les lèvres de l'autre, ses lèvres ont toujours le même goût fruité. Pour enfin de ma langue me frayé un chemin entre ses lèvres, je la sens qui essai d'approfondir notre baiser, je ne fais rien pour l'y empêcher…

Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu vivre sans elle durant tout ce temps, je devais être fou, non j'étais juste honnête, honnête de savoir que ma place était loin d'elle, qu'après ce week-end avec elle partir était la meilleure chose que j'avais à faire, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous.

Notre baiser s'éternise, si ont le pouvais il serait infini mais il faut revenir sur terre, je décide donc de mettre fin à notre baiser, mais elle revient toujours prendre possession de mes lèvres…

--

**Michael** : Sara, ils nous attendent

**Sara** : Qui ça nous ?

**Michael** : Sucre et Linc sont en bas

**Sara** : Ahh faut pas les faire attendrent alors

**Michael** : Nop

Sara sortit de l'appartement, elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait, Maricruz

**Maricruz** : C'est bon vous avez fini ?

**Sara** : Oui

**Maricruz** : Okay alors ont va pouvoir commencé, je vais cherché Fernando et Lincoln

**Sara** : D'accord…

**Maricruz** : Okay j'y vais

**Michael** : Sara faut que je te parle…

**Sara** : Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Michael** : Ont va les laissé s'occupés de ton appartement, nous ont à d'autre truc a faire…

**Sara** : Pourquoi, quoi ?

**Michael** : C'est une surprise…

**Sara** : Hein

**Michael** : Allez vient ont prend ta voiture

**Sara** : Hein ? Mais tu es dingue Michael c'est trop risqué !

**Michael** : Mais non, les flics nous recherche partout sauf à Chicago…

**Sara** : Je te préviens Michael si ça tourne mal je dis que tu ma kidnappé !

**Michael** : D'accord merci ! En plus d'évasion ce rajoutera kidnapping d'une femme sublime à ma peine… (Regard de tombeur)

**Sara** résolu car charmé : D'accord… (Déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres)

**Michael** : Tu prépares Elena et c'est partit !

**Sara** : D'accord, moi heu comment tu sais son prénom, ah oui question bête, Maricruz…

Lincoln, Sucre, Maricruz et Junior arrivèrent dans l'appartement…

**Lincoln** & Sucre : Salut

**Sara** leva son regard vers les deux hommes : Bonjour Lincoln, bonjour Sucre…

**Maricruz** : Vous allez quelques par ?

**Michael** : Oui, j'emmène Sara

**Lincoln** : Et c'est a nous de s'occupé des affaires, c'est ça…

**Michael** tapant l'épaule de son frère : Allez courage Lincoln

**Lincoln** : Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui va te levé avec un mal de dos demain matin…

**Michael** : Mais non, ont va vous rejoindre après…

**Michael** à Sara : Tu es prête ?

**Sara** : Oui c'est bon ont peut y allez…

**-** Donc Maricruz je compte sur toi pour les surveillés, tient le double des clefs.

**Maricruz** : D'accord, (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : fait pas de folie hein…

**Sara** : Maricruz !

**Maricruz** : Quoi, attend, j'ai été toi tu sais, je sais ce que c'est…

**Lincoln** : Faites attention a vous !

**Michael** : Promis…

--

**Michael**, Sara et Elena quittèrent l'appartement, Sara prit le volant, Michael alla sur le siège passager et Elena sur la banquette arrière…

**Sara** : Ont va ou ?

**Michael** : Au centre commercial

**Sara** : Michael j'espère que c'est pas ce que je pense…

**Michael** en riant : Roule


	23. Chapter 23

**Voila, je suis déçu...**

**Je commence à tourné en rond...**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Le trajet ce déroula sans aucun problème, Michael avait camouflé une partie de son visage avec l'aide de lunette de soleil, cela ne laissant pas par ailleurs Sara indifférente. Mais bon ce n'était pas du tout l'heure et le moment…

Sara avait sa petite idée sur la raison de ce voyage, ensemble, c'est-à-dire Michael, Sara et Elena qui la portait dans un porte bébé ventral transversal.

Malgré les gardes ils passaient facilement inaperçu, rien de plus banal qu'un couple et leur bébé…

Sara avait raison comme toujours, elle savait lire dans Michael, il l'emmenait bien dans le « Baby's Shop »

**Sara** : Comme je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

**Michael** : J'adore toujours autant tes sarcasmes…

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans le magasin,

**Michael** : Ta besoin de quoi ?

**Sara** : De tout…

**Michael** : D'accord, tu prends ce que tu as besoin et je m'occupe du reste…

**Sara** : Quoi ?! Mais comment tu vas faire ça ! Tu es fou ! Tu ne va pas non plus faire un chèque au nom de Michael Scofield quand même !

**Michael** : Mais non, c'est bon j'ai tout préparé…

**Sara** : C'est hors de question ! Mon père m'a fait gentiment viré de l'agent pour ça, grâce aux impôts détourné d'ailleurs…

**Michael** : Non…

**Sara** : Y a pas de non, c'est trop risqué Michael !

**Michael** : J'avais presque oublié que tu étais aussi directive…

**Sara **taquine : Tu l'est aussi quand il faut…

**Michael** : Arrête, allez on y va…

Tandis que Sucre et Lincoln étaient en pleins efforts pour mettre les affaires de Sara dans la camionnette, eux faisaient le tour de la literie pour bébé. Un berceau, accompagné de sa table à langer et de son placard. Une grande armoire et une commode…

**Sara** : C'est mon père qui paye, autant rien ce refusé…

Et c'est dans retenu que Sara fit un stock entier de biberons et de couches, sans oublier le stérilisateur qui va avec…

Et une garde robe pour Elena qui pouvoir lui permettre de la changé sans faire de lessive pendant au moins 1 mois entier…

Mais c'est bien sur sans oublier, le parc, la poussette faisant siège auto, le lit parapluie, la chaise haute, la grenouillère et tout ce qui allait avec…

Finalement avec tout leur bazar, ils avaient décidés de prendre l'option livraison à domicile.

Alors pourquoi bah faire un peu de déco en plus. C'était donc partis pour une nouvelle tapisserie et balatum dans le futur première chambre d'Elena, ce disant que plus tard cela allait être le tour de la chambre de Sara…

En même pas trois heures tout étaient bouclé de leur coté, et avait pris la route accompagné du camion de livraison vers la nouvelle demeure de Sara…

--

Arrivé sur place, Sara laissa les livreurs rentré les plus gros cartons, Michael leur laissant un assez gros pourboire. Sara appela Maricruz sur son portable pour savoir ou les garçons en étaient, ils avaient presque fini, et s'apprêtaient a les rejoindrent, elle commanda donc chinois pour nourrir toute sa fratrie, avant d'attaqué l'aménagement…

La fine équipe et le chinois arrivé, ils déjeunèrent tous ensembles, à l'exception de Sara qui ce mit à l'écart quelques minutes pour nourrir Elena, elle n'allait pas non plus sortir son sein devant Sucre et Lincoln…

A 14h Lincoln, Sucre et Michael débutèrent la déco de la chambre d'Elena, tendit que Sara et Maricruz elles s'occupaient d'organisées les meubles du salon, rangés les vêtements de Sara, mettre le matelas de Sara sur son sommier, faisant son lit dan le foulée.

A trois et en a peine 1h30, ils avaient fini de poser le balatum et de tapisser dans la petite chambre…

En fin d'après midi tout était fini, la chambre d'Elena était montée ainsi que la cuisine de Sara…

Cette journée parait si banale, mais a eux tous, rien n'est banal, ils avaient prit d'énormes risques pour Sara. Mais ils savaient que c'était la chose à faire, aussi clairement que Lincoln était innocent…

**THE END**

* * *

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un épilogue...**


	24. Epilogue

**Alors j'avous j'ai craquée ! Une suite une peu décalée par rapport à celles que j'ai pu faire...**

**Surtout par rapport à Sara/Lincoln (vous verez), j'ai voulu faire une fin plus humoristique...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sara et les autres ce reposaient tranquillement devant la télévision en grignotant lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Sara, immédiatement l'ambiance ce glaça et de l'angoisse apparu sur la visage de chacun. Sara ce leva doucement regardant par le judas de sa porte d'entrée afin de connaître le visage de son visiteur inopportun.

Soulagement ce n'était pas la police, mais pire !

**Sara** chuchotant : Merde ! C'est mon père !

Instantanément tous vu prit de panique total, Sara commença a tournée en rond afin de trouver une solution à cette situation plus que, dangereuse…

Et ce fut le déclique, même si ironique, Sara et Maricruz fit entrée Michael, Lincoln et Sucre dans le placard à balai qui ce trouvait juste à coté de la porte d'entrée. Pour Michael et Sucre ce fut facile mais avec Lincoln beaucoup moins !

La père de Sara commençait à s'impatienter malgré les « j'arrive » de sa fille, en une trentaine de seconde les trois fugitifs furent cachés et Sara ouvrit à son père…

**Sara** : Papa !

**Gouverneur** : Bonjour Sara !

**Sara** un ton légèrement sec : Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

**Gouverneur** : Je voulais voir où habitaient ma fille et ma petite fille…

**Sara** : Et bien maintenant tu sais…

Le Gouverneur s'incrusta malgré elle dans l'appartement de Sara tombant nez à nez avec **Maricruz**, Junior et Elena…

**Gouverneur** : Bonjour…

**Maricruz** : Bonjour, vous êtes donc le fameux papa de Sara (lançant un regard amusé vers Sara, qui lui répondit par un ossement de sourcils)

**Gouverneur** : Oui et vous êtes ?

**Maricruz** : Maricruz, une amie de Sara…

**Gouverneur** : Ah d'accord…

Sara était comme on pourrait dire, sur le bord de la crise de panique. Et c'est bien sur sans compter sur son père qui aperçu le bazar sur la table base…

**Gouverneur** regardant autour de lui : Tu as des invités ?

**Sara** s'avança vers la table rassemblant les vers : Non non non, euh, c'était les déménageurs, je leur est proposé un ver mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer…

**Gouverneur** : Ah d'accord…

**Sara** : Tu sais papa il est tard, il serait temps pour toi de par…

**Gouverneur** : Sara, chérie tu me fait visité…

**Sara** : Mais euh tu sais y a pas grand-chose à voir, et puis je dois y allez…

**Gouverneur** : Tu peux bien accordé 5 min à ton père après ce que j'ai fait pour toi…

**Sara** avec répit : D'accord…

Sara attrapa son père par le bras et l'emmenât le plus loin possible à droite de la porte d'entrée…

**Sara** : Donc là tu à le salon au centre de l'appartement, il a pas changé, puis là tu as la cuisine, elle est un peu plus grande que la précédente.

Puis elle alla à l'opposé faisant tous pour que son père ne voit pas le placard…

**Sara** : Alors là tu as la salle de bain, avec une baignoire-douche. Puis (sans lui ouvrir la porte) les toilettes. Et là tu as ma chambre, et celle d'Elena…

En même pas 5 minutes, Sara avait fait faire le tour de son appartement à son père, elle l'escortât jusqu'à la porte, elle ne se tourna que 10 secondes vers Maricruz et les enfants que son père entreprit d'ouvrir le placard

**Gouverneur** : Et là il y a quoi ?

Sara essaya de stopper son père mais celui-ci ouvrit la porte…

**Sara** : Euh…

Paniquée et terrorisée, elle bascula légèrement pour penser trouvé trois hommes cachés dans son placard à balai, mais personne, ils n'étaient plus là…

Sara stupéfaite regarda Maricruz, celle-ci avait le regard amusé et lança un petit regard vers la cuisine…

Sara encore sous le choc, invitât son père à sortir,

**Sara** : Je t'aurais bien offert un café mais là je dois partir…

**Gouverneur** : Ce n'est pas grave, une autre fois peut être…

**Sara** : Oui oui…

Une autre fois ? Bien sur, c'est maintenant qu'il à une petite fille, qu'il croit qu'il va pouvoir avoir un rôle dans ma vie !

--

Une fois la porte refermée Sara s'adossa à la porte et laissa un énorme OUF s'échappé de sa bouche. Le visage tiré elle s'avança vers le salon, et tombât sur ses trois zigotos qui sortaient de la cuisine…

Sara s'avança familièrement vers Michael et lui tapa dans l'épaule de son poing

**Sara** : Vous êtes que des idiots…

**Lincoln** : Des idiots qui ont évités que ton aspect « mauvaise fille » soit révélé à ton cher papa…

**Sara** : Sache Lincoln que je n'est pas de côté mauvaise fille comme tu dis…

**Lincoln** : Hum hum (se raclant la gorge) euh laisse moi te rappelé qui est le père de ta fille…

**Sara** : Qui est aussi ta nièce je te ferais rappelé ! Et c'est pas pareil !

**Lincoln** : MMmmh...

**Sara** : Vous avez fait comment ?

**Michael** : On est sortit quand vous êtes allez dans les chambres…

**Sara** : D'accord, bonne idée mais me faites plus une telle frayeur ! Mon cœur a failli lâcher sur ce coup là !

**Lincoln** : En même temps ton père n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, mais toujours le chic pour venir quand il ne faut pas…

**Sara** : T'a cas allez faire une réclamation au bureau des pleurs si tu veux…

**Lincoln** regardant Michael : Ta vu comment elle me parle ta copine Mic !

**Michael** un sourire amusé : Vous allez arrêter oui ! On dirait des gamins !

**Lincoln** : C'est elle qui a commencé…

En fin de soirée, tout le monde savait où il allait passé la nuit, sauf le perpétuel intrus, Lincoln… Pauvre homme, toujours à tenir la chandelle.

Finalement il partit avec Maricruz et Sucre, voulant sous les menaces de Maricruz, les laissés seuls ce soir. Les quelques jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent étrangement à ceux d'il y a 9 mois avec néanmoins plus de précautions…

Malheureusement leur idylle prit fin quand Michael, Lincoln et Sucre durent s'exilés loin de Chicago…

Qui sais peut être que je fairais une suite plus tard...

* * *

**Je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivi durant cette longue fic ! Restez fidèle ! Je vais faires des One-Shot sur le Jacket, Tiva et peut être d'autre...**


End file.
